Best Gamer
by spongebiebz
Summary: Kowalski and Donatello. Both animals, lived in New York, smart, geniuses and secretly gamers. What they don't have in common is that they hated each other and stating that penguins and turtles don't get along. But what if they do? Based on Best Player.
1. Sneaking out

Sneaking out

Disclaimer: Do not own anything except the computer game version of Shirtless Ninjas and Hunger Force is a spoof of Hunger Games but it's with more action in it.

At the penguins HQ

"Alright boys. It's nappy time! We'll continue with our training so I don't want to see red bloodshot eyes of yours tomorrow. That means you Kowalski!" Skipper points to his lieutenant.  
"Goodnight Skippah!" Private yawned as he went to sleep on his bunk.  
"Night night!" Rico responded. Everyone laid down to their bunks.

At the sewer

"You did quite well my sons. You may now rest and we will continue tomorrow so I don't want to see laziness, red bloodshot eyes. That means you Michelangelo and Donatello!" Master Splinter points to the two turtles.  
"Me? Lazy?" Don scoffed.  
"I thought Mikey was one." the youngest one glared at him.  
"I do not!" he argued.  
"That's enough!" Splinter shouted.  
"Sorry sensei." Mike and Don apologized as they bowed down to their master. They went to their rooms and laid down.

Midnight

Back to the HQ

Kowalski was the only one who's awake. He looked around if anyone's asleep. They are! Without hesitation, he snuck out of the bed, look for a car and drove out of the zoo.  
"Better not let that 'Don' will get in my way!" he muttered.

Back to the Sewer

Don woke up as he check if Mike was sleeping. Yep he does! As Don got out of bed, he snuck out the sewer and went outside.  
"Better not let that 'Smarty' get in my way!" he thought as he jumped on top of the buildings. As for Kowalski, he drove and looked at the GPS at the same time.  
"Turn left." he turned left to the video game shop as he enters. While for Don, he lands on it and enters. Kowalski looks for each categories of his favorite game while Don search for his. They finally found their but they didn't realized that they hold the same one.

"Smarty!" Don gasped.  
"Don!" Kowalski exclaimed in disbelief.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Finding this. What are YOU doing here?"  
"Also! I lost in the Black Hole championship which you won."  
"And I lost in the Hunger Force competition which you won!"  
"Forget it! I got it first!"  
"No I got it first!" they pulled the DVD game.  
"What happened to yours?"  
"Rico destroyed it. What about yours?"  
"Mikey broke it."  
"Too bad. I'm getting it!" Kowalski snatched it away as he starts running.  
"In your face, reptile!" Don got angry as he swing his staff towards the penguin which he fell. The DVD floats in the air.  
"Not fair!" he whined.  
"It's so fair!" Don scoffed as he jumps to get the DVD while Kowalski tries to grab it too.  
"What was that ruckus?!" they heard the security guard shouted. They gasped as the DVD lands on Kowalski. He got up, grabs it and puts it in the car.

"See you later Donny Darko!" he shouted as he drove out. Don was in trouble until he realized that there's another pack of the game.  
"Ah shell!" he facepalmed himself. He grabs it and ran out of the shop. The security guard got out the security room with his pants fell down checking if there's a noise there. He shrugged and went back to the room.  
"Hey Smarty!" Don called as he jumped up on top of the building.  
"What?" Kowalski asked as he was still driving.  
"If I win, you had to stay in the sewer while I stay in your place!"  
"Not the HQ! If I win, you had to bring me to see Doris."  
"I thought you're still over her."  
"I tried to move on but I can't!" The purple bandana turtle landed on the ground as he opens the manhole cover.  
"Well nice meeting you." he goes down to the sewer and close the cover.  
"You too." Kowalski thanked in a sarcastic way.

Sewer

Don checked if anyone's awake. Nope. They're asleep. Including Mike.  
"Dude." he mumbled in his sleep. As usual, he kept dreaming about pizzas and birthday parties.

At Alice's office

Since the smart penguin does have a his own computer but has a game controller, he had to use Alice's. He inserts the Compact Disc into the CD/DVD drive and press close. It's loading.  
"Tonight feels like I can do anything I like." he sang quietly and wait patiently.  
"Virus Alert!" he stop singing and tries to find the Anti-Virus program. He clicks on it and press scan. He waited and checks the program.  
"Sorry. The Compact Disc that you've entered may contain virus, scratches, Trojan and expired." he scratched his head.  
"How was it expired? Maybe it was a pirated disc or..." he clicks on Google Chrome, types New York Times and clicks enter. A news about the game was on the headlines. He clicked on it.

"Computer version of Shirtless Ninjas are closed down due to.." he swung the chair.  
"DON!" he screamed. He went back to HQ and slept on his bunk.

At Don's lair

"Wait what?" he asked while reading the news.  
"But there will make the video game version of it. Oh well." he swung his chair around.  
"SMARTY!" he shouted quietly. He went back to his room and slept on his side of bed.

Author's note: Sorry if it's a bad way to start the story! This will be my fourth and first time that I'm writing a TMNT crossover with the penguins! What do you think of it? I'll make Leo and Ralph speak in the next chapter. Rate and review!


	2. Busted!

Busted!

Next morning

At the HQ

"Rise and shine boys! Wake up!" Skipper yelled making his team awake. He observed their looks.  
"No bloodshot eyes on Private, nor on Rico. Kowalski, I said no red eyes!"  
"I did!" the lieutenant protested.  
"Then, why is it there and tears at your face? Did you miss Doris?"  
"That's not important. I'm just thinking."  
"About Rico destroying your game?"  
".. Uhh... If you need me, I'm taking a bath!" he went out of the HQ and dive into the pool.  
"What happened to Kowalski, Skippah?" Private asked.  
"No idea. He never act like this before."  
"Maybe it's the game that changed him."  
"You're right. Rico, get that DVD out of your digestive system!" Rico spits it out.

At the sewer

"Morning dudes and master!" Mike greeted as he sat down with Leo, Raph, Splinter and a tired Don.  
"Morning." Leo replied.  
"Whatever." Raph muttered.  
"Good morning Michelangelo and Raphael, be nice to your brother next time!" Splinter warned.  
"Mor...zzzzzzzz..." Don went back to sleep.  
"Donatello!" Splinter shouted making his son waking up.  
"Huh? What happened? Did I miss training?" Don asked. Mike and Raph tried not to laugh.  
"You did something disrespectful in front of your brothers and I."  
"I'm sorry. It's just that I... trained on my own last night."  
"Is this about your game?" he looked at Leo.  
"Mike, do you have something to say to him?" he asked the orange bandana turtle.  
"Don, I'm sorry that I broke your game." Mike apologized as he gave the DVD which covered in pizza sauce to Don and flashed a smile.

HQ

As the penguins began training, Kowalski did not concentrate properly when the name 'Don' was repeating in his mind.  
"Oh and if were done training perfectly, we will go outside the zoo." Skipper reminded. Marlene appeared.  
"Hey guys!" she greeted.  
"Hi Marlene!" Private replied. Rico waved at her since he can't talk.  
"What is it now?" Skipper asked.  
"Well I heard Alice screaming in front of her computer for no reason." Kowalski forgot to switch it off last night. Avoiding faceflipper again, he drew a face of himself and Don in a sock with black marker.

"Don." he spoke in his deep voice while doing movements from the first sock puppet.  
"Smarty." he mimicked with his high pitched voice on the other puppet.  
"We meet again."  
"If it wasn't for you, Mickey would've gave it to me which covered in pizza sauce!"  
"And if it ain't for you, Rico could've spat out from his mouth." he realized that everyone saw him.  
"Umm... One, two, one, two!" he blushed in embarrassment but continued training.

Sewer

"If you didn't liked it, I might buy a new one for you." Mike added. Don was about to tell him to get a new one but he remembered about Splinter saying, 'You should be thankful to what your brother has given to you. Although it's been ruined or covered in web dust.'  
"I liked it." he lied. He hated it!  
"But I wanted to give the new one for someone. I have this 'friend', his name is..." he tried not to say Smarty or Kowalski.  
"Ko."  
"Ko? As in Coco?" Mike laughed.  
"No! Just Ko. Would you mind buying it for him?"  
"Outside? What if there's kids coming to beat me?"  
"They won't. Unless if they do."  
"Okay. But what disguise am I wearing?"

New York

"Seriously?" Mike asked in his Bluetooth as he drove outside while wearing a cowboy hat, black mustache, clown shoes and a green ballerina tutu without his bandana.  
"Sorry. That's all I got." Don answered in his Bluetooth since he's watching him on the traffic cam while listening to one of Rihanna's album, Rated R.  
"I could've be a clown instead."  
"You're in clown shoes."  
"Where am I going again?"  
"Just get the game!"  
"Okay dokay! Say, I didn't know that you liked Rihanna." he got embarrassed as he changed the CD into Christina Perri Lovestrong album.  
"Don't tell anyone!"

Meanwhile

"You're taking us to Game Champion, K'walski?" Private asked. The penguins wore disguised as nerds so they don't blow their covers.  
"Uh yes! Look! There's the Lunacorns!" the smart penguin points to the girls section.  
"Yay!" he ran to that section. Rico was playing the Just Dance Game while Skipper is still trying to choose between Halo and Call of Duty. As Kowalski approaches to the Brand New section, some turtle blocked his way.

"Excuse me!" he exclaimed. Mike looked at him.  
"Sorry. Are you Ko?" he asked. Since he's using the hands free gadget, Don can hear their conversation.  
"Yes I am but my real name is Kowalski."  
"Cool! Donny said that you're his friend."  
"Donny? As in Don?"  
"You know him?"  
"I'm just getting a gift for him."  
"He told me to give you one too. Are you Mickey?"  
"It's Michelangelo but you can call me Mike or Mikey. I'm Donny's brother."  
"Brother? Anyway, I'm getting this for him."  
"But he already has one. I accidentally broke his but I gave it to him."  
"Oh. Just in case if he changed his mind."  
"I had to go. Bye Koko!" Mike walked out and grabbed the game.  
"Attention shoppers! There will be a contest for those who played Shirtless Ninjas in both computer and video game. If their levels are 50, they will enter the championship and compete with each other. Winner gets $176 000." the speaker announced. This made Kowalski and Don got their attention with their game face on.  
"Oh look! I'm buying this for him." Mike grabs the magazine with his favorite artist on the cover.

At Don's lair

"Ah Mike!" Don facepalmed.  
"Would you like to explain this?" he saw Leo holding his game that he bought last night.  
"Uh.. Where did you get that?"  
"I was looking for you in your room until I found that in your posters filled with your favorite artist."  
"No one should be in that room! It's supposed to be a secret. And where's Master Splinter?"  
"He's gone out for a week so I'm in charge. From now on," Leo was interrupted by Mike who's holding a present and a note.  
"Ko gave it to me." he handed it to his younger brother.  
"And who is that Ko?"  
"He's a... friend."  
"From now on, you're not allowed to play video games until Master Splinter comes back!" This made Don upset, mad and disappointed.  
"But.. But..." Raph saw Mike in disguise so he starts laughing.

HQ

Private was listening to I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift on the radio while Skipper got out of his lieutenant's lab.  
"He is so in trouble big time." Skipper grunted as he holds two DVD games.  
"What is it?" Private asked.  
"What's that song you're listening to?"  
"Taylor Swift's new song. I miss her old country ones." Skipper grabs the radio and put it at his ear although penguins does not have one. As he focused on the lyrics, Kowalski appeared with a present. Skipper looked at him.

"I knew you were trouble when you walked in!" he sang/shouted making the smart penguin nervous.  
"Shame on me."  
"Is he okay?" Private just shrug at Kowalski's question.  
"Okay? Does this look okay?!" the leader penguin shouted.  
"If you need me, I'll be outside with Rico." Private walked out. He was afraid that Skipper will throw a fit or explode.  
"What do you mean?" Kowalski lied.  
"Did you sneak out last night?" Skipper questioned.  
"...No.."  
"Then why is this at Alice's office?"  
"I have no idea."  
"Are you sure? No soldier would ever lie in front of my face."  
"You got me! I did sneak out to buy one until I met my frenemy."  
"I knew i... What frenemy?"  
"A turtle."  
"The one in the ballerina tutu?"  
"That's his brother." Julien appeared at the HQ and wanted to tell them that there will be an awesome party in his habitat tonight but Skipper refused.

"No Ringtail. And Kowalski, for lying to me, you're grounded from playing video games for 5 days and do 50 push-ups starting today!"  
"Bu..bu...But!"  
"NOW SOLDIER!" the lieutenant ran to his lab trying not to cry.  
"No soldiers should cry. Breathe Kowalski breathe." he told himself. He remembers the gift that Mike gave that has a note on top of it. He opened it and start reading quietly. Just a congratulation greeting, phone number and accounts on social sites.

"Oh and that means, no more having fun, no more dancing, writing poem for Doris and no more Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr, Myspace and all that except AnimalBook (A/N: I owned this)." Skipper reminded. Kowalski didn't listen to his cautions. Instead, he took out a phone and call the numbers.

Sewer

"And the winner of the 2012 elections is... Barrack Obama!" the turtles are watching the elections on television. Mike was excited that his favorite president won and so does Leo. Raph is not into politics and president related while Don, he's not in the mood. There's a phone ringing.  
"I need to go." Don excused as he went to his room and took out his shell phone.

"Hello. This is Donny. Your friendly IT Tech Support. How can I help you?" he called.  
"It's just me." he recognized that voice.  
"You again?"  
"Well you did wrote your phone number. Got busted?"  
"Leo found out about the game that I stole and he tells me that I'm not allowed to play until Master Splinter comes back from his trip. You?"  
"Big time. I lied to Skipper and he told me that I'm grounded for 5 days and had to do 50 push-ups. And is this Splinter your father?"  
"Lucky you! And yes he is. What about Skipper?"  
"He acts like one and a leader but sometime loses his temper."  
"That sounds more like Leo and Raph."  
"Well I had to go. I hate you Donatello Hamato."  
"No one calls my real name except Splinter! I hate you too Kowalski." they ended the call.  
"Anything else that you want to say?" they looked at their leaders who overheard their conversations.

"Don, training now. Raph will be your new partner." Leo reminded and points to Raph who grins and wave.

HQ

"Push-ups now!" Skipper ordered. Kowalski went out of the HQ and starts to do it.  
"1...2...3...4.." he counted.

Author's note: Poor Kowalski and Don! On the next chapter, the penguins and the turtles will meet each other on an unexpected mission. I laughed during Skipper singing. Rate and review!


	3. Meeting the turtles

Meeting the turtles

"35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40!" While Kowalski was still doing push-ups, Rico, Private and Skipper were watching the news about last night's election.  
"Umm.. Skippah, do you think that you're going too harsh on him?" Private asked.  
"46, 47!"  
"Fine." Skipper sighed as he walked out of the HQ and went to the penguin.  
"50." he fainted. Skipper carried him back to the Headquarters. He lays him to his bunk for a rest. There's another news report about the contest but Skipper changed it to the Lunacorns.

"Thanks Skippah!" Private watched his favorite tv show. They heard a scream coming from Marlene as they went to her habitat but they had to wake up Kowalski first.  
"Ah forget this! Rico, bring him too!" the leader penguin ordered.

At Marlene's habitat

"What do you want from me?!"  
"You're a rat. We will kidnapped or ratnapped you until you tell us the location of your place."  
"Never! My sons will come and save me soon."  
"Will they?" Marlene heard the conversation between the Rat King and another rat as the penguins arrive.  
"What's the hold up?" Skipper questioned.  
"It wasn't me who screamed, it was the old rat who got kidnapped." Marlene protested.  
"The Rat King?"  
"He's the one to kidnap that rat." Kowalski was still sleeping.  
"Do you mean your father, Don? Master Splinter?" he murmured. Skipper rolled his eyes as everyone went to the sewer.

The turtle's lair

Mike was watching television while Leo and Raph do some training. As for Don, he listened to sad songs while watching the sewer cam. Video Games by Lana Del Ray is playing as he hums the tune until he saw a rat.

"Hello penguins.. I mean! Reptiles." Rat King greeted towards the camera.  
"Uhh.. Guys?" Don called making Mike, Leo and Raph come to his lair.  
"What is it?" Leo asked.  
"I kidnap your father. If you want to see him, you must tell me your location of your place or face me!" Rat King showed Splinter who covered his mouth with a towel.  
"Not so fast Rat King." he saw the penguins and Marlene who arrived.  
"Sma... I mean I will never tell!" Don protested.  
"Hurt our master, we will." Raph growled. They went out of their lair.

Sewer

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" Marlene asked Splinter. The penguins fought with the eats as the turtles appeared.  
"Let him go!" Mike shouted. The penguins (except Kowalski who slept in Marlene's bed) saw them. Skipper was about to say why are they here but instead, he tells them to join them. They agreed as they join to fight.

Marlene's habitat

Kowalski was finally awake and rubs his eyes. The vision of the habitat was a bit blurry.  
"Where am I?" he asked as he saw a note. He pick it up and starts to read it.  
"Dear Kowalski,

The team, Marlene and I are on a mission saving the rat. If you wake up, we're in the sewer. Help us.

From your leader,  
Skipper  
P.S: You're still grounded!" he read. He sees the manhole cover is open as he jumps through it.

"I'm here!" he accidentally fell. Skipper faceflippered. Kowalski got up as he prepare to fight. Don was still busy fighting with the rats using his Bo staff and didn't notice Kowalski was here too. Marlene untied the rope on Splinter. He's free!  
"Thank you kind one!" he thanked as he joined her, the penguins and his sons for an epic battle which ended shortly as Rat King says they'll meet again as he escape.

"Thank you for saving me. But now, I must go for a trip. Take me to the train station." Splinter thanked.  
"And for Don, Leo told me that you sneak out. But for saving me, your punishment will be 3 days." Kowalski twitched.  
"Th..Th... Three days?" he thought. The penguins and turtles sent Splinter to the train and they waved goodbye. As the penguins waddled, jumped and belly slide towards the building while the turtles jumped on the roof. As each one lands, the turtles perform kata with their respective weapons while the penguins strike a pose. Except for Mike and Private who accidentally fell into the dumpster.

"We're okay!" they yelled. Everyone facepalmed/flippered.  
"Is that Princess Self Respect?" Private found the old, broken and dirty doll.  
"Never heard of it and is that a pizza?" Mike questioned.  
"Don't eat it! You could get sick."  
"It's just a pizza." he eats it and hears the sound of a garbage truck picking up the dumpster which they are inside.  
"Help!" They screamed.  
"Wait! What about your weapon?" Mike holds his nunchucks. The three turtles and penguins watched how terrified they are that the garbage truck drove away. But Mike and Private are still alive.

"Our Private.. is gone." Skipper looked down. Rico starts crying.  
"I'm so sorry about him and Mikey." Leo apologized.  
"He was so young. He didn't deserve to die!"  
"I had a feeling that this is all my fault." Kowalski thought.  
"Me too." he heard Don whispering. Did he read his thoughts?  
"Don't worry. They'll survive." Leo confronted. Skipper wiped away his tears. He really cared about Private. He hopes that he'll be strong.  
"Stay strong. He can do it." he told himself as he took a deep breath.

At the Dump

The truck dumps out the trash which Mike and Private got out as they rolled over the trash pile until they land on the floor. The penguin and turtle groaned as they got up.

"That was awesome! We should do it again!" Mike exclaimed.  
"We can't! You might get hurt and smell. We must find the way out of here." Private suggested.  
"Fine. Little fella, I didn't get your name."  
"Oh sorry. My name's Private."  
"Is your brother's name Public? I'm kidding! I'm Michelangelo but call me Mikey or Mike."  
"Your name sounds like an Italian person. Anyway, do you have a plan to get us out of here?" he sees Mike eating a pizza and he faceflipper.  
"He's like the mix of Julien and me in a shell." he thought. He saw a pile of trash which is tall. Finally, he thinks of an idea.

"I got it!" he announced.  
"We should climb up of these piles and get out of here. Or the other plan, there's a pickup truck which was a ladder in here." he starts climbing.  
"Mike are you coming?" the turtle stops eating.  
"Would you stop eating? You could get sick. If we don't make it, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and your turtle brothers will break down crying and thinks that we're dead."  
"I don't wanna die." Mike whined.  
"Then start helping me soldier!" Private commanded. Mike does what he says as he climbed through the piles of trash.  
"We must keep going." they were exhausted but they couldn't give up. On the top, there's a gate of the Dump.  
"Private, I can't make it." the penguin grabbed his hand as he pulls him up. And now, he tries to think of a plan. How to get pass through those gates? There are certain objects that he stepped. Rope, skateboard, jet pack and hook. He tied the rope through the hook and starts swinging like a cowboy who just learned to become like one. Success! He and Mike, who's carrying the skateboard and jet pack, tried to walk in balance.  
"Don't look down." Private cautioned.

At the zoo

"We are here to represent the deaths of our beloved penguin who has a heart of gold, bubby personality, cute and sensible one, Skipper's favorite soldier and a part of our family. This British fellow name is Private. And also representing the youngest ninja who happens to be a turtle, loves to skate, pranking his brothers and fighting villains with them, Michelangelo. They died in the Dump, burning their skins in ashes and fell from the fire." Mason announced. The zoo animals, penguins and turtles attend at this ceremony carrying flowers, letters, pictures and speeches. Even April and Casey also attend too.

"What is this? A funeral?" Julien asked as he got mad that no one went to his party.  
"Zip it Ringtail! Private, I'd rather die than you." Skipper cried.  
"Mikey. I'm sorry for yelling at you for the past years. You don't deserve this! Forgive me Master." Raph cried. Although he doesn't care about anyone, he cares about his brothers. This is the first time that he's crying in front of everyone. Kowalski was about to make his speech until he saw someone screaming as they use a skateboard and a jet pack.

"Note to self: Lets use a unicycle instead!" Mike shouted.  
"Or an ice cream truck!" Private screamed.  
"Is that... Everyone evacuate!" Kowalski ordered making them to move aside as Private and Mikey rode fast. CRASH!  
"What's going on?" Julien questioned looking at the fallen animals who laid on the ground. He saw Mike got up wearing his Cowabunga Carl head.  
"How come nobody told me that we have a comedian party entertainer? Come to my lonely but awesome party!" he drags him to his habitat.  
"Wait a minute." Leo stopped.  
"If Mikey's alive then.. There he is." he points to Private. Skipper ran towards the penguin and hugs him, triwling around in circles. He thought that he couldn't make it but he did.

"You're back! Don't ever scare me like that soldier. You hear me?" he shouted making Private scared.  
"Come on. The party's getting started. You're all invited!" Julien announced. Skipper wanted to slap him and refused to go but instead, he comes. Julien plays Wanna See U Dance by Kat Deluna in his boombox as he dances.  
"Are we still grounded?" Don and Kowalski asked while they dance. Leo and Skipper looked at each other.  
"Yes." they replied. The two smart animals pouted. The leaders rolled their eyes and began to say one word to them.  
"Nerds."

Author's note: Okay! I'm very sorry if this chapter confuses you. I'm not good at writing funeral parts. This story is distracting me than my other ones but I'll possibly update Mexico's Most Wanted soon, which I already did. Leave me good reviews and heart it!


	4. Friend or foe?

Friend or foe?

Most of the animals still partying while Leo and Skipper leave early and stayed at the HQ.  
"You can watch tv, relax or anything you like." Skipper offered.  
"Thank you. I appreciate the offer. I hope you wouldn't mind if I meditate here." Leo smiled as he rolls the blue floor mat and sat down.  
"Medi-what?"  
"Meditate. It's to relax your mind and to release the stress and anger. You can join me."  
"Do hippies do that?"  
"No. Never heard of them."  
"Alright. At least it's quiet and no Ringtail. How do you do that?"  
"Get a cushion and I'll teach you."

At Julien's habitat

"Let's play... Spin That Wheel!" Everyone shouted. Julien placed Mort in the spinner as he spins him around while the animals chanted.  
"And we party at..." Mort stops spinning and points to the name that says Penguins.

HQ

"You know what, this is relaxing." Skipper whispered as he closed his eyes.  
"Skipper, you're standing and not suppose to talk." Leo whispered back.  
"Sorry. Penguins don't have knees." Their meditation got interrupted by the zoo animals chanting 'Party' which made Skipper got irritated. He tried not to throw a fit.

"Hello silly penguin.. and turtle!" Julien waved.  
"I'm out of here." Skipper thought.  
"Let's continue meditating at my place." Leo spoke as they snuck out of the HQ.  
"I'm going back to the sewer. See you later Sma-Ko." Don followed them.  
"I'll be in my lair." Kowalski said as he ran to his place. Before the death funeral ceremony begun yesterday, he snuck out to buy a small flat screen television, the T-Box 240 game console and Bluetooth and so does Don.

The turtles' lair

"This ain't half bad." Skipper noticed. He saw Don walking to his lair.  
"Better not play that game of yours." Leo warned while eyeing at his brother.  
"I'm just gonna listen to Little Mix." Don lied. He was actually wanted to play the game silently.  
"Fine but lower the volume down." he went to his lair.  
"Who is this little mixture?" Skipper asked.  
"It's called Little Mix. A girl band which Donnie liked. I think one of them is Perrie. Sometimes, during training, he went out and listen to his CDs." Leo replied.  
"I see. Kowalski also does that except he's making dangerous inventions like Jiggles, the Love-U Laser, the Furros and others. I always blame on him."  
"Looks like I'm not the only one."  
"And I thought Kowalski says that penguins and turtles don't get along."  
"Donnie also says that." they remembered the flashbacks. Let's start with Skipper first.

(flashback starts)

"How can you tell that us penguins and turtles hated each other?" he asked.  
"This is why I'm presenting you this presentation!" Kowalski stated.  
"You see turtles are reptiles who have a hard shell that protects them like a shield, this upper shell is called a 'carapace' and also have a lower shell called a 'plastron'. Moving forward, turtles are cold blooded and lay eggs. They're notoriously slow movers and many of their species are endangered. Turtles live on every continent except Antarctica. They have good eyesight and an excellent sense of smell. Hearing and sense of touch are both good and even the shell contains nerve endings.

There are weird facts about them. Turtles do not wear clothes, even though there are lots of pictures of turtles wearing scarves but they can do rudimentary math, like addition and subtraction, but they lack the capacity to truly understand negative numbers. If you compliment a turtle, it will blush super hard. In turtle, the word for "hello" is the same as the word for "goodbye." In their communities, blushing is viewed as a sign of weakness, and will incite aggression from turtle peers, and, in extreme cases, violence. They can hear if you scream in space and actually experience time slower, which is why they move so slowly." he explained.  
"And what's this have to do with turtle hate penguins?" Skipper asked again feeling bored and sleepy.

"Sorry about that. Freshwater turtles have lots of natural enemies, or predators. In the tropics they are eaten by crocodiles, alligators and caimans, which crunch through their shells and gulp them down. What do turtles eat? Most species eat a variety of insects and vegetation. Some are large and powerful enough to eat fish and amphibians. This fact might be weird. Penguins eat turtles." Rico spat out of his drink at Private.  
"Oh my god! I'd rather be vegetarian than eating reptiles." Private cried.  
"None of us eat them!" Skipper yelled.  
"Do we?"  
"Maybe. In the Galapos island, a penguin might snap up a freshly-hatched sea turtle with a still-soft shell. But in most countries that us penguins lived... I suppose they MUST eat them. That would be the most obvious reason why Antarctica and the cold Humboldt's-Current-chilled tips of Africa and South America are not swarming with turtles. The penguins ate them." Kowalski added.

(end of flashback)

"And this is why I don't like science. Never trust them." Skipper muttered.  
"Wait do you eat us?" Leo asked.  
"No! What kind of sick penguin would do that? Maybe Hans?"  
"Who's that?"  
"I'm sorry but it's classified to tell you. So can we skip the meditate and begin your flashback?"  
"Okay. Here it goes."

(another flashback starts)

Mikey just got back from his job as Cowabunga Carl. Tiring from the kids beating him, he took of his head costume and sat on the couch watching Transformers (the live-action movie).  
"Boring!" he changed it to Winx Club (A/N: Heheh I had to!) season 3 shows where Layla/Aisha got her first Enchantix.  
"At least it's not boring. Although it's girly." he thought. Don saw him.

"I didn't know you liked to watch girl shows." he joked making Mikey glaring at him.  
"Very funny!" the youngest turtle laughed in a sarcastic way.  
"Cheer up! Where's my cash?" he gave $60 bucks to him.  
"Here. Before the party, I saw four birds sliding blocking my way. Black and white ones."  
"Do you mean penguins?"  
"Something like that. Do us turtles get along with them?"  
"Good question. I'll think about it. I'm doing a presentation about penguins. Please tell Leo, Raph and Master Splinter to watch."  
"No problem dude!" he slap his younger brother in the shell.  
"Ow! Easy on the shell!" Don warned.

(flashback interrupts when Raph carries Mikey home)

"Greatest party ever dude! Ouch." Mikey groaned.  
"You danced a lot and ya kept throwin' up." Raph muttered as he placed his brother on the sofa.  
"Do you mind? I'm telling Skipper our flashback." Leo questioned.  
"Carry on."  
"Thank you. Anyway."

(flashback continues)

"Thank you all for attending this presentation!" Don thanked.  
"We all live here!" Raph interrupted.  
"Raphael, do not disturb your brother's work!" Splinter shouted.  
"Continue."  
"As I were saying, this one is about penguins. Mikey told me he saw them. Onto the presentation! Penguins are flightless birds but they have adapted flippers to help them swim in the water. Most of them live in the Southern Hemisphere and Antarctica but none lived at the North Pole. They're carnivores that catch all their food live in the sea. Depending on the species they can eat a variety of different marine animals, including fish, squid, shrimp, krill and other crustaceans. Penguins that eat only fish are called piscivorous. One time, I went to Wiki Answers and type 'Do penguins eat turtles?'. The answer is maybe. But thankfully they don't eat us. Because we're mutant ninja turtles!" Donnie explained.

"Penguins have many natural predators depending on their habitat, including leopard seals, sea lions, orcas, skuas, snakes, sharks and foxes. And sometimes... us turtles. Do we eat them? No. They're too big and fast. As for normal turtles. They think we're slow and steady." This made Raph flip a table with rage.  
"Who says that we're slow?" he yelled.  
"Raph, calm down and..."  
"I'm out." he went back to his room.  
"Not to mention that penguins are monogamous, males are sensitive, live in groups, fathers care for their chicks when they first hatch, protective, have more packed feathers than any other bird." Don explained.

(flashback ends)

"I may not be a genius like him but I also don't trust science." Leo grunted at that last part.  
"We have so much in common. As a leader, I'll tell you about myself and you tell me yours." Skipper suggested.

At Don's lair

"Volume down? Check. Insert DVD? Check. Now." Don inserts a CD on a boom box.  
"It's in my DNA." he hummed the song as he holds a wireless T Box 240 white controller in his hands. Pressing start, he tries to think of a cool username and an avatar.  
"How about 'DNA Donnie'?" he thought while moving the left stick and press A on the letters.  
"Avatar? A big guy using a Bo staff like me. What's his name? Never mind! I'll pick this one!"

Kowalski's lair

"Everything is set! Rico and Private must be sleeping by now but where's Skipper? Forget him!" Kowalski thought while moving his joystick typing his cool username.  
"S,m,a,r,t,y,w,a,l,s,k... Where's the I? There it is! I. Which character and weapon should I pick? A teenage boy and a shuriken!" he took out a tablet pad, sliding to unlock and press contacts.  
"D, d, d... Aha! Don!" he press call while setting up a Bluetooth on his left ear.

Sewer

"And that's why I will never ever go back to Denmark." Skipper sighed while telling his stories to Leo.  
"Just because of a sandwich? And Hans? Okay..." that was all the turtle wanted to say.  
"And you're mutated? Interesting. I have to go back to my HQ incase if Kowalski is playing with his game."  
"BOOYAKASHA!" they heard Don exclaimed in happiness.  
"On Level 2 already? Alright!"  
"Are you playing your game? I to-" Leo was interrupted by Don.  
"I'm playing... Fix it Felix. Jr!" he lied.  
"From Wreck It Ralph? Okay.. Continue with your thing."

Kowalski's lair

"I'm on Level 3! This penguin's on fire." he sang quietly while doing a victory dance.  
"Kowalski!" he heard Skipper shouted so he thinks of something before the leader penguin enters his lair.  
"I hope you weren't playing that game of yo-" Skipper got interrupted by Kowalski's frustration over Minesweeper.  
"Oh Skipper. You're back. How was your meditating with Leo?"  
"We didn't. Instead, I tell him our flashback and he told his. We have a lot in common. Yelling at their lieutenant especially."  
"Oh okay."  
"You should go to sleep. It's late." he walked out.  
"Just a minute." the smart penguin closed the Minesweeper game and continue the Shirtless Ninjas one.  
"Who's next?" he saw a username popped up in the screen.  
"FlubbyBuby368? Must be Donny. I'm kidding! Show me your skills! Woah that looks big! Oh well."

Author's note: Sorry for not updating this story! It took weeks to do research about penguins and turtles and also how to write about a character is playing the game. By the way, on this story, Mikey will say Cowabunga while Don will say Booyakasha. About the last chapter about Mexico's Most Wanted, it was one of my stories on Quizzaz. Rate and review!


	5. New friend for hot head

New friend for a hot head

A/N: Also in this story, April is also a teenager like in the 2012 series and she's a junior journalist and wanted to become a news reporter just like in the old TMNT series and live-action movies. And Vanellope from Wreck-It Ralph appears in this story too. There will be mixed personalities of the turtles. I'm combing the 2007 movie ones with the 2012 tv series ones.

Next morning, the turtles trained regularly while the penguins watched the Lunacorns. Which isn't Skipper's favorite type of show.  
"We'll be right back after this commercial break!" Snatching the remote away from Private, he tries to change the channel.  
"Game shows? Boring! Hippies? Too hippy. Space Heroes? I'll watch it when Leo's around. Advert about the Shirtless Ninjas championship? Kowalski will know." he grumbled while changing the channel until he stopped at Channel 3.  
"Skippah, that's the news chan- is that April?" Private pointed at the red headed girl who seems to have an interview with Chuck Charles. During the party last night, Donnie told him about their human allies and they also attend Private and Mikey's 'funeral'. After Kowalski and Donnie left to do their 'works', Julien announced a new game called 'Who drinks a lot of smoothies wins'. Which Rico and Raph participate while Mikey showed Private his cool skateboard moves until he accidentally crashed again.

"That red head girl who's with that guy in a hockey mask from yesterday?" Skipper observed.  
"Yes that's her! And the crazy guy in a mask is Casey Jones. Mike told me that the vigilante and Raph were best friends and always hung out together." Private explained while looking at the screen.  
"Are you ready to try out your first gig as a junior reporter?" Chuck asked.  
"I don't know. Pretty nervous about it. But I'll do my best." April accepted. But what if she failed? Will the turtles and the newfound penguins would see her on television? Especially Donnie. What if she accidentally screw up or messes up her lines?

"Miss O'Neil?" she snapped away her thoughts when Chuck called her name with a worried face.  
"I'm fine. So where do I begin?"  
"Quite soon. Here's your scripts." he gave her scripts so that she can manage to remember her lines... if she could.  
"Thanks!"  
"So that's it for an interview about Miss April O'Neil. A student from Roosevelt High School and secretly has a crush of a name called 'Donnie'."  
"Mr. Charles!" April blushed in embarrassment.  
"I was kidding. Thanks for watching! Goodbye."

Sewer

The turtles were also watching April's interview on television.  
"She has a crush on Donnie?" Leo asked with a curious expression. A few minutes later, him, Mikey and Raph began to smirk while looking at their tallest brother doing his 'work' in his lab. And by work=secretly playing video games so no one would notice.

"Let's prank call him." Mikey suggested while handed out his T Phone.  
"I like that idea." Raph smirked as he snatched the phone from his youngest brother's hand and press contacts.

Outside the HQ

It's visiting hours time! As usual the visitors came to see their favorite animals, awing and taking photographs of them.

"Smile and wave boys." Skipper reminded his team while doing their poses which is their daily routine.

The dumpster

"Let me go!" the little girl cried.  
"No." one of the police officers looked like a shape of a donut refused and drop her in the dump.  
"Looks like our job is done." him and the other officer went back to the car and drove away leaving the girl feel miserably lonely.  
"That's okay. I deserve this." she sighed.

Back to the turtles' lair

After playing the video game for more than 2 hours and being pranked call by his brothers stating that April likes him back, Donnie felt exhausted. He pulls out the main plug from the three pin socket and went back to his room until Leo showed up holding the Space Heroes: the Movie poster with a excited expression.

"Donnie! I wanna watch that movie!" he begged.  
"Leo, I know that you loved Space Heroes but how are we going to the cinema looking like this?" Donnie asked while pointing to himself meaning that people will freaked out that mutant turtles watching a movie in cinemas.  
"And what if the tickets are expensive?"  
"You're right. Anyway, have you seen Raph?"  
"I think he's with Casey. I guess."

Outside

Casey and Raph rode with their motorbikes and laughing together while the little girl heavily sighed eating a pizza which was thrown out.

"Who needs me anyway? Ralph only cares about the stupid medal and... I'm just a glitch living in a new world." she thought.  
"I had to go and meet April. See ya later." she peek through the top of the dump and saw two strange men, except one of them is an animal. Casey waved goodbye while driving his motorbike as Raph heard a noise. *munch munch*  
"Mikey, is that you?" he looked around grabbing his weapon.  
*Eep!*  
"There it is again. Show yourselves!" The noise came from the dumpster. Without hesitation, the turtle opened the lid of the dump revealing a black haired girl which her hair is tied up and covered in candies, wearing a green long sleeve shirt with a hoodie, brown mini skirt, green leggings with different stripes and black shoes.

"You're not supposed to be here, kid." Raph told her.  
"I know. The cops from Sugar Rush threw me here in your world." she sighed.  
"Sugar what?"  
"Sugar Rush. It's an arcade game where you pick an avatar and race against other players. Something like that. Everyone in there thinks I'm a glitch and just a mistake. My name's Vanellope Von Schweetz!" she introduced, waiting for a handshake.  
"I'm Raphael but call me Raph. And you're from a video game?" Raph questioned while they shook hands.  
"Use to until King Candy and his officers threw me out of the game and now I'm here eating non-candy foods. And Raph as in Ralph?"  
"I don't have an l in my name!"  
"I get it, green guy." she laughed.  
"Very funny." he laughed sarcastically.  
"So.. where are you from?"  
"Down there." he pointed at the manhole cover.  
"Wonder why you smell."  
"Hey!"  
"I was kidding! Can you show me your place? Please?" Vanellope begged while giving the puppy eyes. No one can resist the look! Raph has no choice but opens the cover.  
"Ya comin' or not?"

Alice's office

"And why am I here?" Kowalski asked Skipper who is busy typing the numbers on the phone.  
"To look out for someone if they're going to this room." Skipper held the phone next to his ear waiting for a phone call.

Turtles' lair

"Woah!" Vanellope felt amazed at the view of the lair. Although it's not candy like but at least she found a place to stay. Even if it's a sewer lived by gigantic human turtles.  
"Hey Raph and dudette!" Mikey greeted as he skateboards.  
"You're back?" Donnie asked while checking his AnimalBook account which no one's online except Kowalski on his laptop.  
"Hey Skipper!" they saw Leo talking to someone in his T Phone.  
"Nothing much. Have you heard about the Space Heroes movie? Maybe we should watch it in disguise. Well if we could..." he glanced at Vanellope who's running around.  
"You brought a little child in our lair?!" he shouted at Raph.

Alice's office

"What child?" Skipper asked in confusion.  
"Well I can't leave her alone in the garbage!" he heard Raph protest in the background.  
"She's too cute and annoying like Mikey!"  
"I'm not that annoying." Mikey shouted.  
"Hello?" Skipper called.  
"Sorry about that. Where were we?" Leo apologised.  
"You're talking about the Space Heroes movie and wanted to watch with me. Deal! But I can't go alone without my team."  
"Okay. How about my brothers, the little girl and I watch the movie with you and your penguin team?"  
"If Kowalski's in a mood." the leader penguin glanced at his lieutenant.  
"Fine you can go! But I want to watch Life of Pi." Kowalski grumbled.  
"Okay. Leo and I watch Space Heroes while you and Donnie watch that movie but what about Private and Rico?"  
"Maybe they wanted to watch... What's that movie called again? The one is based on Lord of the Rings?" Leo asked his brother.  
"The Hobbit." Donnie replied.  
"Yeah that works too. See you at 5!" Skipper ended the call.

Turtles' lair

"Come back ya little rascal!" Raph chased Vanellope.  
"Well it's official! We're going out at 5. But what disguises are we wearing?" Leo announced.  
"I know! A candy wrapper. Nah! How about I put candies on your heads?" Vanellope suggested.  
"That's nice except we don't have hairs." Mikey said holding his skateboard as he sat down in the couch.  
"Maybe I put a wig on your heads..." she started laughing.  
"Well back to the hat and trench coat disguise." Donnie spoke.  
"With girly wigs." Vanellope laughed while the turtles glared at her.

HQ

"Alright boys! We're reuniting with the turtles and watch a movie. There are three options; Space Heroes, The Hobbit or Life of Pie." Skipper announced.  
"It doesn't have an e on it." Kowalski corrected.  
"The Hobbit? Yay! I always loved the Lord of the Rings trilogy and the book version of it but I'll give it a chance." Private chirped.  
"So we'll meet them at 5 with our disguises. Which we had to buy one."

At Sugar Rush

"Your majesty, the glitch is no longer be found in here. We threw her out of the game world to a cruel, urbanic place called New York." Duncan donut announced.  
"Threw her out of the game? That's impossible but excellent work!" King Candy smirked.  
"A few days ago, there's a new machine that is install in Game Central next to Pac Man. It says 'Exit'. We tried to test it if the thing works by putting Q*bert in there and he's in a place called Germany. We send him back to Game Central."  
"I hope she has a terrible life in this Newyork."

Back to the turtles' lair

While Raph is having a big heavy long lecture/argument from Leo, Donnie was busy trying examine Vanellope with a help from Mikey.

"So you're from an arcade game called Sugar Rush? Are you a racer or something?" Donnie asked.  
"Yes. I wanted to be one but I'm a glitch." Vanellope answered.  
"A glitch? Meaning you pixelate all the time?"  
"I guess so."  
"Do you meet someone that is not from the game? Like a person or animal."  
"I did meet one. Stinkbrain."  
"Stinkbrain?" Mikey laughed loudly.  
"Sorry! I mean Ralph as in Wreck-It Ralph. Not your brother Raph!" Vanellope corrected.  
"Wasn't it that guy who wrecks things from the Fix-It Felix Jr. game? A-" Donnie's questions are interrupted by Raph walking to his lab and slam the door.  
"I hope you wouldn't mind but Valerie-"  
"It's Vanellope Von Schweetz." the girl corrected.  
"Whatever. Sorry about just now." Raph sort-of apologized.  
"It's okay."  
"You do know that I'm having 20 Questions time with her." Donnie glared at his older brother.  
"Geez! I just want to say if she wants to join us." Raph offered.  
"No she's too young to become a ninja!"  
"Not that, idiot! Leo told me the penguins wants us to watch a movie ask if I can bring her."  
"I don't know what that is but I'll go!" Vanellope accepted as she jumps up and down at a chair.  
"Careful with that! It's not cheap you know." Donnie warned.

Author's note: I'm making this a subplot for this story. Sorry for not updating! Please don't judge me that I made Vanellope in the real world. But hey! This story is fictional that's all. Rate and review please and I'll tell you how I caught my first fish.


	6. Going to the movies

Going to the movies

Sewer

"Oh come on! You guys can't wear this all the time!" Vanellope whined at the turtles.  
"We need something different. Something unique that will blow everyone away. I've got it! Donnie, can I use your... your... what's it call? The large box thingy.."  
"Do you mean computer?" Donnie asked.  
"Yeah that one. But I don't know how to use it."  
"I'll ask April to help you." he took out his tPhone and call April.

Outside

"Are you sure that they lived there?" Private pointed at the manhole cover.  
"Maybe. But if I'm wrong, I blame Kowalski." Skipper accused while pointing at the smart penguin.  
"Hey!" Kowalski snapped. He wanted to argue with Skipper until they heard a sound of a tire screeching. It's a van!  
"Ladies first." Casey complimented. April rolls her eyes as she unbuckled her seatbelt, swung the car door open and saw the penguins.

"Hello!" she greeted. The penguins waved her back nervously.  
"Shouldn't you be at the zoo?" she asked.  
"No. We're just visiting the turtles. Aren't you that girl from an interview with Chuck Charles?" Private pointed to her.  
"Yes I am. Mikey told me about you yesterday so you must be Private."  
"She knows my name! Anyway, what brings you here?"  
"I got a call from Donnie and he said a little girl needs help." Rico opened the cover as everyone hops in.

Donnie's lab

Vanellope has been waiting and dying of boredom! She walked around until she saw a teenage red haired girl wearing a yellow shirt with black arm sleeves and leggings, blue shorts and black boots with a small chubby penguin.

"April! It's so glad to meet you again." They looked at Donnie who's trying his best to be cool by not flirting with her or Kowalski will know.  
"Everyone, this is Vanellope Von Schweetz. Vanellope, meet April, Casey, Skipper, Private, Rico and Kowalski." Leo introduced while pointing at them.  
"Hi!" Vanellope greeted.  
"You look familiar. Uncle Nigel tells me stories about you and Sugar Rush." Private said.  
"You do?"  
"Of course! You must be a princess."  
"Private, I know you're nice and anything but she told me she's a glitch." Raph interrupted.  
"Yeah what he said." Vanellope agreed.  
"Let's talk about this later. I'll help you." April assured. While the girls were busy researching, the boys hung out outside.

"And I'm telling you. It's true that she's a princess! Have you ever played Sugar Rush?" Private asked.  
"Never played it but then she also told me that this guy named King Candy threw her out of the game." Raph argued.  
"That's impossible! Since you don't know about the game, I'll explain it to you." While Private began telling the story to him, Leo showed Skipper his ninjitsu skills at the dojo, Donnie and Kowalski didn't talk much. Instead, they downloaded an app called Shirtless Ninjas in their phones since the announcer from the shop also includes the players can play in a computer, mobile phones and game consoles. Mikey took out his T Pod, place the ear buds on his ears and began to sing and dance to Sorry For Party Rocking by LMFAO.

"Everyone, come here!" Vanellope announced making the boys stood up and approach to the lair.  
"Who should I start? Raphie, you'll be wearing this." she showed him the chosen clothes that she picked. A simple black t-shirt that says Live While Were Young, dark blue jeans, black sunglasses and a gold necklace with a red candy wrapper as a pendant. She also showed him a picture of Drake as in Aubery Graham wearing the same clothes except without sunglasses, the shirt is just plain black with no words in it and the pendant of the necklace is a pig.

"Thanks! How do you know I like Drake?" Raph asked.  
"Oh this nice lady told me." Vanellope glanced at April who smiles.  
"Mikey, this is yours." she showed the youngest turtle the chosen outfits. A green jacket, red t-shirt, short brown curly wig, grey beanie and blue jeans.  
"These reminds me of him." she held a picture of Harry Styles from One Direction.  
"Thanks dudette!" Mikey accepted.  
"Donutello,"  
"Donut?" Kowalski snickered.  
"It's Donnie." the tallest turtle corrected.  
"Whatever. This is for you." Vanellope gave him a light gray jacket, white and grey stripes shirt and black jeans.  
"Now you look like this guy!" She clicked a picture of Nathan Skyes from The Wanted with a mouse and points to him on the computer screen.

"I chose it since Nathan's my favorite member from the band." April winked at Vanellope who winks back.  
"I thought he looked like Kendall from Big Time Rush." Mikey whispered at Donnie.  
"Lastly to Leo, ta da!" Everyone was surprised at her chosen clothing. A black shirt, long black and dark blue jacket, silver necklace and black pants.  
"I like this one. And you'll be like this guy." she showed Leo a picture of Justin Bieber in a Victoria's Secret fashion show premier which Raph fake puked.  
"No offense to 'Beliebers' but I only like some of his music and Shawty Mane and Jason McCann." he sarcastically muttered.  
"Not much of a fan but I respect him and only loved his songs Pray, Believe, One Time, Be Alright and One Less Lonely Girl." Private agreed.  
"Some of his songs? Name the ones that is in your T Pod." Leo challenged.  
"Hmm... Boyfriend, As Long As You Love Me, Beauty and the Beat, Right Here, Next To You, Love Me Like You Do and Live My Life." Raph counted the songs in his T Pod.

"Guys, it's already 5 so get movin'!" Casey ordered making everyone wearing their disguises.  
"But what about us?" Private asked while pointing at Skipper, Rico, Kowalski and himself.

At Clearview Cinemas Ziegfeld

The penguins groaned at Vanellope's choice of clothings for them. Skipper's wearing a space suit, Kowalski as a penguin in a coat and hat, Rico becomes a lollipop and Private's a wizard. As everyone opens the door, they stopped by the cashier to get their tickets.

"How can I help you?" the cashier kindly asked.  
"I want 2 tickets for Space Heroes, 2 tickets for Life of Pi, two for The Hobbit, three for Red Dawn and two for Twilight: Breaking Dawn Part 2." April replied.  
"Here you go!" the cashier gave the tickets to her.  
"Who's watching the dawn of red?" Vanellope questioned.  
"It's Red Dawn and you, me and Rico are watching it. I could've brought Casey along but April doesn't want to be alone and I hate Twilight!" Raph grunted.  
"Looks like Mr. Grumpy pants is grumpy."  
"Where's the popcorn?" he narrowed his eye at Casey who's waiting for his turn to order the foods in a short que.  
"In a minute!" he shouted.  
"You better be."  
"When did Mr. Grumpy pants' getting impatient?" they glared at the little girl who kept laughing so hard.  
"Yeah yeah, save the laughs when the movie starts and you're only here because... go talk to Mikey." the red bandana turtle pointed to his youngest brother who's been imitating quotes from Lord of The Rings while Private laughs along. Especially the 'You shall not pass!' one.

"Popcorn's ready!" Casey exclaimed.  
"It's okay. I need a minute." Vanellope sighed.  
"I wonder how Ralph's doing. No not you Raphael! Wreck-It Ralph." Raph knew who she felt. Missing someone from a different world who's a main villain in a video game but a big guy with a big heart. Even if he 'wrecks' her dreams to become a racer.  
"Ello?" her and Raph glanced at Rico who's getting impatient and angry.  
"The movie!" they gasped, drags him to the cinema and sat at the aisle.

Skipper and Leo

"I can't believe that I'm watching a movie for the first time in cinemas!" Leo squealed.  
"Yeah..." that was all Skipper could say. They both eyed at the screen when a few minutes later, the leader penguin fell asleep.  
"Wake up!" Leo shook him up.  
"Sorry!"

Kowalski and Donnie

"After this movie ends, I'm gonna beat you in the championship." Donnie whispered while putting the 3D glasses.  
"No, I will beat your turtle shell." Kowalski whispered back, eyeing at the movie which is in 3D.

Rico, Raph and Vanellope

"Josh Peck, Chris Hemsworth and Josh Hutcherson in this movie? Now I feel less bored!" everyone shushed at Raph.  
"I wasn't that loud!" he hissed quietly.  
"Be quiet! Most of us are focusing here." a man behind him snapped.  
"Sshh!" Rico hushed.

Private and Mikey

"Woah this guy has big feet!" Mikey pointed at Bilbo Baggins in the movie screen.  
"Ofcourse he has one!" Private whispered loudly.  
"So about the Sugar Rush game, does this guy King Candy in there?"  
"Never heard of him."  
"What about the Turbo dude?"  
"We can talk later. You're interrupting my concentration."

Author's note: In the next chapter, there will some parts might be intense to all readers and may cause death scene in a dream. Rate and review!


	7. Raph's nightmare

Raph's nightmare

Warning: The dream sequence can be disturbing and may cause blood, death scene, tears and much more.

Everyone outside the cinema yawned after their movie is finish in an hour so they had to wait for Private and Mikey since theirs finished in 2 hours plus.  
"Can we play the game please?" Kowalski and Donnie begged at their leaders while giving the puppy eyes.  
"How about... tomorrow." Skipper replied. The smart animals went outside to do their victory dance.  
"Lieutenants." he grunted.  
"Tell me about it." Leo agreed. Private and Mikey walked out of cinema 3, yawning and stretching their bodies.

"Best movie ever! The special effects are decent." Mikey commented.  
"I had to agree except Gollum creeps me out." Private shrugged.  
"Wanna meet my new bud Leatherhead?"  
"If he's harmless, probably when Skippah allows me to go out and meet you."  
"There you are." They glanced at the others who had waited for them.  
"Well, we have to go back to the HQ. Thanks for the movie." he announced making the turtles, April and Vanellope feeling sad.  
"I hope to wish you a good luck finding your game." Private told Vanellope who nodded.

Raph's room

"Do I have to sleep here?" the girl asked Raph, pointing at the mattress on the floor next to his bed. Raph got annoyed and wanted to strangle her with his bare hands but he can't since she's a girl who's like nine years younger than him and a video game character. He took out his disguises on the coat hanger and crawl to his bed.  
"...Night." that was all he said. Vanellope sighs, she kept thinking about Wreck-It Ralph and Sugar Rush. What will happen to him or the game? Snapping away her thoughts, she sat on her mattress but she wasn't tired.  
"Good night Raph." she whispered while grabbing the blanket.  
"You too." the hot head turtle whispered back.

(dream sequence starts)

Raph was all alone in the dark without his brothers. Alone by himself.  
"Hello?" he called, walking while grabbing his sai. No one was there. Only the sound of rats squeaking, wind blowing, thunder and screaming.  
"Who's there?" he demanded without showing fear. It was only Spike laying on the ground feeling afraid.  
"It's just you. Come here." Raph grabbed his non-mutant pet behind his shell and saw a turtle floating in the air.  
"Is that..." Unfortunately, it landed on him. He tried to break free and flip the turtle to face him.  
"Mikey?" his youngest brother looks like he got beaten up multiple times and he has blood over his body.

"Dude..." he mumbled, trying to breathe.  
"What happen to you? Who did this? Where's..."  
"S-sh-Shredder." Mikey interrupt Raph by pointing at the man who tried to attack Donnie and Leo while they tried to protect Vanellope and also Private who has been locked up in a cage.  
"I can't let you die... again! Please live!" Raph demanded.  
"Don't worry about me." this was Mikey's last words before he die. The hot head turtle couldn't believe his eyes.  
"Spike, you'll stay here." he puts his pet on the rock, trying not to cry.  
"Ya gonna regret this, Shredder!" he shouted and starts running until he saw Donnie laying on the ground with blood all over his plastron.  
"Raph, when I'm not around, tell April I love her and tell Kowalski that I'm sorry for being competitive to him and call him smarty." he spoke while coughing.  
"It's your turn to face him. Although we're slowly dying, at least you've protected the little girl you met. I'm ready, God. Thank you for everything." After his last words, he slowly began to die.

"Two down and two to go." he saw Leo trying his best to defend himself and protect Vanellope from Shredder.  
"Oh no ya don't!" Raph charged towards the villain.  
"Raphael?" Vanellope asked while she was behind Leo.  
"Umm.. A little help here." they looked at Private who was still in a cage.  
"You try to unlock him and I'll go defeat Shredder with Raph." Leo reminded. He saw his only brother who lived trying to get up and fight again.  
"Will he be okay?" Vanellope asked again.  
"Hope so." the leader turtle answered. He followed Raph as he stabs the villain multiple times. Hard.  
"Is it over?" Private ask while covering his eyes. Vanellope successfully opens the cage but she was surrounded by Foot Ninjas.

"I wish Skippah, K'walski and Rico were here." Private whimpered.  
"And also Wreck-It Ralph." she agreed.  
"Use this." Raph threw a Bo staff and nunchucks at them.  
"I can't do this. I only race, not fight." Vanellope protest, grabbing the Bo staff.  
"If I try. I can do this. Do it for Donnie, do it for Raph, do it for Sugar Rush!" she swung the staff at the foot ninjas.  
"And this is for Michelangelo!" Private does the same and does flips, kicks and hand to hand combats with them.  
"Watch out!" Leo warned Raph who tries to dodge Shredder but gets kicked hard that the landed on the ground, groaning, slowly began to bleed all over his chest but wasn't ready to die just yet.

"Raph no!" Vanellope screamed and began to cry.  
"I'm okay." Raph groaned, trying his best to get up but failed. The glitch stops crying and turns her face towards Shredder.  
"You may take him or his brothers but you can't kill me! I'd rather be locked up in the cage in Sugar Rush than here!" she shouted, grabbing the staff and Raph's sai with her.  
"Ooh now I'm scared." Shredder sarcastically shrugged, backing away slowly.  
"Don't make me get ya or I'll have to-" She felt like she was bleeding.  
"What ha.." she took out a deadly sword which was from her heart and slowly pulled it. As a video game character, she began to pixelate.

"This isn't over! We'll meet again." Shredder and the Foot Ninjas escaped. Private was about to protest but Leo stops him.  
"V?" Raph looked at her, still bleeding and pixelating until Sonic the Hedgehog showed up.  
"Remember: when a video game character like you dies outside your game, you won't come back to life but if you die in your own game, you will regenerate yourself." he announced and disappears without a trace.  
"Raphael, I know we've just *glitches* met and became best buds but I wanted to give you this." Vanellope gave Raph a handmade necklace which was similar to which she gave it to Wreck-It Ralph but instead of Stinkbrain, she wrote Grumpy turtle. He wasn't amused about it until he looked at the back which says "You're my hero".

"Goodbye." her last words may haunt him forever.  
"Vanellope. You can't die young! It could've been Leo instead." he cried.  
"Hey!" Leo shouted feeling offended.  
"I may had lost Mikey and Donnie but I can't lose you. Please." Tears came out of the older turtles' eyes. His first real tears.  
"Forgive me Splinter. I'm a bad son and a bad brother! I took things too far and now I've regret it. But V, I can't see you dying like this!... Leo, cover Private's ear. My mouth is going rated PG-13." the leader turtle nodded as he clasp his hands over the penguin's ear. Raph looked at Vanellope one last time, wanted to fade soon and turn his head towards the ceiling.  
"DAMN!" (A/N: He could've said no but that doesn't sound like Raph)

(Nightmare ends)

Raph gasped out of his bed. That nightmare looked so real.  
"I need air." he thought, walked out of his room and sat next to Spike.  
"I nearly lost them." he began walking in circles.  
"It looked so deadly real."  
"What happened?" he glanced at Vanellope who had woken up wearing a peppermint green pajamas that April bought for her.  
"Nothin'. Just a bad dream." she was still worried about him while petting Spike.  
"Wanna talk about it? I heard you screaming, saying my name, your brothers and this guy named Shredder."  
"It's about you." Raph pointed at Vanellope.  
"Being killed.. By Sh.. I need a minute." he walked out leaving her confused.  
"Wait!" she protested while following him.  
"I need to know. Is it about me and your brothers being killed?" she asked making Raph stop walking and look at her.  
"Yes. Except Leo." he sighed and told her about it.

"What just happened?" they glance at Leo, Donnie and Mikey who woke up just now.  
"Raph has a nightmare. About us. Except for you." Vanellope pointed at the blue bandana turtle.  
"Okay... You two need some rest. Goodnight." the three turtles walked out, yawning.  
"I can't sleep... What's that?" Raph looked at his Nightwatcher helmet that was inside Splinter's room.  
"My... I'll tell you tomorrow. Get some sleep." he denied.  
"I want to hear it now." Vanellope pouted.  
"Fine! In my room."

HQ

"No!" Private screamed. He has the same nightmare like Raph's.  
"It can't be." he spoke softly without waking Skipper up.  
"Nah! Just a bad dream. Or was it? I have to tell the turtles tomorrow."

Back to Raph's room

"And I promised myself to never wear this again." the turtle ended his story about how he became the Nightwatcher.  
"So.. every night, you save people and fought bad guys without being noticed and you almost kill your brother? Does your dad knew about it?.. If you ever had one." Vanellope questioned.  
"I do have one. Master Splinter."  
"I know that this is a weird question but... can I sleep with you, friend?" she gave him a goofy smile. He felt uncomfortable since he wasn't used to sleep with someone other than Spike.  
"Fine! Only it's because you ask for it!" he muttered, sleeping on the left side.  
"Night!" she hops on the right side of the bed.  
"This is gonna be a long day for me." Raph thought as he switch off the lights.

Author's note: I find it uncomfortable writing disturbing parts but Lampy insist me to do it. There will be a new trend to fans of TMNT and POM, it is called TPOMNT (Teenage Penguins Of Madagascar/Mutant Ninja Turtles)! Rate and review..


	8. Gaming,training and racing part 1

Gaming, training and racing part 1

Next day

Turtles' lair

"Morning!" Mikey greeted at Leo and Donnie.  
"Morning." they greeted back.  
"Where's Raph?"  
"Don't know. Okay Donnie. Your 3 day punishment has ended. You may now play your game." Leo informed.  
"Thanks!" Donnie went to his lab shouting 'Yes!' and doing the victory dance of his.  
"I'll go bring Private to see Leatherhead." Mikey walked out leaving the leader on his own.  
"Raph." Leo called, knocking his brother's door. No respond. He kept waiting for someone to open the door.  
"What ya want?" he saw Raph feeling grumpy with sleepy Vanellope behind his upper shell.  
"Umm.."  
"Don't ask."

Sugar Rush

Sour Bill was sweeping the broken vehicle and placing it in the dust bin until Ralph showed up with a frown expression while King Candy watched their conversation in his race car, using binoculars.

"Sir, we have a situation about the glitch!" he glared at Hynncel and Duncan.  
"What is it?" King Candy questioned.  
"Sorry to interrupt but remember that you wanted to say that she will have a terrible life in the New York world? She's living with four giant turtles and a crocodile underground." Hynncel announced.  
"And they're talking mutated ninjas." Duncan added.  
"So that's where you take her?" they glanced at Ralph who disturbingly lick Sour Bill.  
"Well about this..."  
"If Vanellope's really a glitch, then why is there a picture of her outside the... you know what I mean." he interrupt after placing Sour Bill on the floor feeling terrified.  
"We.. have no idea." King Candy lied, laughing nervously.  
"Hynncel, Duncan, release the fix-it guy from prison! I'll be somewhere." he ordered, driving away.  
"Wait. Felix?" Ralph asked, feeling confused.

Back to the turtles' lair

Vanellope was watching the car race on the sports channel with Raphael while Donnie played his video game and Leo meditating in his room.

"I wish that I could be like them." she pointed at one of the racers.  
"Wishing that I would be chosen by players, racing with my vehicle and winning a medal. But that was in the real world. Can you help me?" she begged. Raph was about to say something until they've heard a girly scream which is not Mikey.

"It's okay dude. He's harmless I swear." Mikey protested.  
"I didn't expect it to be a crocodile!" Private whimpered.

Sugar Rush

Hynncel and Duncan brought Fix-It with his hands cuffed.  
"He's all yours." they threw him on the ground.  
"Ralph, is that you?" Felix, trying to get up, asked.  
"It's a very long story. We have to save Vanellope!" Ralph interrupted. They heard a sound of zapping and screaming.  
"What was that?" They also saw Sergeant Caulhon shooting a Cy Bug with her gun.

"Oh it's that Fix-it guy again. You found Mr. Wreck-it." she muttered.  
"Come on Felix! Vanellope's out of the game. Who knows what will the four Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and the crocodile will do to her." everyone became silent.

Central Park zoo

"Psst." the penguins saw Raph in a trench coat and hat with Vanellope wearing her hoodie and pink sunglasses.  
"Hey Raph!" Rico wave with his flipper.  
"V wants to become a racer." Raph pointed at the little girl.  
"So?" Skipper asked.  
"Do you know where we can get a car and race track?" Vanellope suggested.  
"Well.. We're busy with something.. But we'll try to look for one. How's your brothers? Was Private with them?" her and Raph nod. Everything was quiet until they heard someone screaming.

"Don't kill me! I only wanted to know what happen to you before you were mutated!" it was Private and Mikey, running and screaming from Leatherhead after the penguin accidentally says 'Kraang' which is the mutant gator's mental word.  
"What in the name of this gator madness?" Skipper questioned.

Game Central

While Sergeant Caulhon told her men to destroy the bugs in Sugar Rush, Ralph and Felix argued of who will go out first. Without any choice, they and Caulhon entered the exit portal until they've reached to the real world.

"Where are we?" Felix observed the sightings of the city. Colorful lights flashing above the shops, beautiful scenery of the rainbow bridge, people driving their cars or walking and other things that they've never seen before.  
"Konichiwa!" he jumped a little when he saw a black haired girl wearing glasses and a costume of an anime show.  
"Hello. Can you tell us where are we?"  
"In Tokyo, Japan." Meanwhile, someone spied on them. A red curly haired girl, wearing a black mini skirt, multiple bangles on her right arm, two fingered ring, pearl earrings, gold necklace with an anchor pendant, floral print short-sleeved jacket and white polka dot sleeveless shirt, approaches to the video game characters.

"Move!" she snapped towards the Japanese girl who whimpered, running away miserably.  
"Ma'am, don't you think that you go too harsh on her?" Felix asked kindly, giving her a smile.  
"Look. We just met a few seconds but I do know what ya lookin' for."  
"You saw Vanellope?" Ralph pushed Felix aside.  
"The little girl with a giant turtle freak in New York? Yeah."  
"Can you show us where to go there?"  
"I just got a break from my agency. Marlena's on her mission, Cameilia's workin' and Kady's.. Kady. I'm Rafaela."  
"How can we know if we can trust you?" Caulhon questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
"I'll show you the way but I'm in a middle of somethin'." Rafaela looked around, waiting for a bad guy to punch in the face.

Turtles' lair

"I'm very sorry." Leatherhead apologized to the penguins and turtles.  
"I should be the one to say sorry. It's my fault that I use your 'mental word'." Private looked down, regretting that one.  
"Would you forgive me?"  
"Apology accepted." he hugged the alligator who hugs him back.  
"You three did interrupt our training so-"  
"How about we train together?" Leo suggested. Donnie and Kowalski twitched a little. Training together? No way! They're enemies but doesn't want to show the rivalry in front of everyone.  
"Has anyone seen Raph and Vanellope?"

New York

"I'm sorry but you must be this tall and in the age between 16 and 20." the counter of NASCAR apologized while pointing at the cut out.  
"Come on lady! I want to race so freaking bad! There must be another one." Vanellope whined.  
"Well I have to talk to my manger first."  
"My 'kid' has been dyin' to go here. Tell ya boss or I'll give him a taste of MY FISTS!" Raph snarled.  
"I'll inform you two soon but first... SECURITY!" the cashier called as the two big men got up.  
"I may have quit my job as an office who catches the penguins but not this one!" Officer X took out an energy stick.

Japan Airlines

"This is gon' be a long break." Raf groaned, looking at the view outside, feeling annoyed at Ralph and Felix's argument. Why did she have a deal with her father's arcade game characters that popped out? Yes her last name is also Litwak. She may not be a genius like her co-worker Camellia but thinks she does. Sighing, she took out her phone and call her.

Camilia's house

"Did you plug it in? Is it working? Okay. Try to-" the brunette was interrupted by another phone call.  
"Be right back." She grabbed her phone and press accept.  
"Hello? What is it this time Rafaela? You do know that I have a customer to deal with? Your dad's arcade game characters come to li- Oh no I'm not falling for it!" she grunted.  
"Don't believe me? Ralph." she hears the sound of a person saying, 'I'M GONNA WRECK IT!' and he starts wrecking the plane's chair. Then, another one says 'I can fix it!'.

"Fine! I believe you! But this will not be another prank that you and Kady pull just like last time! Where are you? I'll meet you in the Chrysler Building. Bye!" Camellia ended her call.

Sewer

"Stupid officers with their dang sticks!" Raph cursed, after getting kicked out.  
"Come on. What's the point?" Vanellope asked, feeling disappointed. Both went to the dojo and saw the turtles and penguins doing their hand-to-hand combat which Private, Mikey, Donnie and Kowalski, who sat on the loser mat, lost.  
"What did we miss?"

Author's note: Sorry if I haven't update this story! I'm having writer's block, school's slowing me down and I have to postpone the updates again since I'm having tuition on Tuesday, Saturday and Sunday. Best Gamer will be updated every Thursday. Rafaela, Camellia, Kady and Marlena are my OC's on one of my stories on Quotev. Rate and review!


	9. Gaming, training and racing part 2

New York Air

"Thank you for choosing Jal!" the pilot announced as everyone in the plane got up and walk out, taking out of their bags.

Ralph was the first one to get up from his seat since he's the biggest and nearly caused trouble of wrecking the plane. After feeling tired fixing this mess, Felix starts apologizing everyone including the pilot.

"I'm very sorry about Ralph. He promised that h-" he was cut off by Rafaela snatching him in the ear.  
"Ow ow ow!" he cried.

City of London School for Girls

"What did she do this time?" Camellia asked Miss Diana about Clarice getting in trouble again.  
"She-" the principal was interrupted by Camellia's phone call.  
"Sorry." She took out her phone and press accept.  
"Hello? I'm in a middle of something! Just wait for me. I'll meet you soon." Camellia yelled and ended the call.

New York

The penguins and turtles got out of the sewers to help Vanellope practice racing. They all went to the zoo to pick up the car until Julien and Marlene showed up.

"Hello silly penguins and turtles!" he greeted which Skipper and Raph got irritated and wanted to strangle the lemur.  
"Hi little girl! What's your name?" Marlene asked.  
"She's Vanellope Von Schweetz. An arcade game called Sugar Rush in Mr. Litwak's Arcade Store." Donnie fastly said.  
"I'm a racer. So..." Vanellope stopped when she saw a pink floral mini car with the penguins driving it. She didn't know they like girly things! Especially the flat headed grumpy one.

"Yeah yeah laugh all ya want but you can have these." Skipper offered making Vanellope jumped in excitement.  
"You're giving this to me?" she beamed.  
"It's all yours now. We have a spare one." Kowalski said, rubbing the car door.

Private was about to protest something but he forgot what it is about. As the penguins got out of the vehicle, Vanellope ran towards it and sat at the front leather seat which looks comfortable for her.  
"What does this do?" she tried steering while stepping on the gas pedal but she accidentally hit Mikey's foot.  
"Sorry!"  
"Try to reverse with the gear." Donnie instructed, pointing at it. Vanellope does what he says, grabbing the gear and pull it at the sign that says R which stands for reverse.

"Ya doin' fine!" Raph exclaimed. Feeling her confident rising, the glitch push the gear to D and steps on the gas pedal with her right foot to make the car move faster. Feeling her heart beating fast, hearing the engine purring, keeping an eye on the road, she can do this. Racing is in her code.

"And be careful to avoid car accidents! Keep your eyes on the road!" Private cautioned.  
"Who's the winner?" Raph shouted.  
"I'm the winner!" Vanellope yelled back.  
"And who's adorable?"  
"I am!"

W.I.3 private jet plane

"You spilled a hot coffee at a blond girl infront of the class during Science?!" Camellia yelled.  
"She started it! And I don't like her!" Clarice argued.  
"I never caused trouble when I was your age. We're going to New York because my worker Rafaela and those people thought that they're game characters." the young brunnete starts to laugh, taking out her phone to play Shirtless Ninjas.

"Oh, you think this is funny? While I was working as an IT Tech Support, Raf told me the same news like I said just now. At first, I don't believe it. But when I heard the person saying 'I'm gonna wreck it!' and 'I can fix it!' while doing wrecking and fixing stuffs, I was wrong. Would you put your phone down?"  
"No. Besides I'm on Level 40. Only 10 more levels to complete until I'll beat the other gamers in the championship."  
"And is this important than your studies?"  
"Oh god! DNA Donnie and Smartywalski are in the top 20 high scores but they can't beat me! Pink Diamond, the Best Gamer." Clarice groaned when looking at Donnie and Kowalski's usernames appearing at the high scores.

She met them in the two previous championships Black Hole and Hunger Force but she never liked them. They might want to steal the spotlight of gaming.

New York

"If ya see a girl with her sister who's both hairs are brown and their last names are Richardson, tell them to go to my dad's arcade store. I'll be outside." Rafaela told the three game characters who simply nodded agreement when they sat down in the chair.

She got up and walked out, carrying her red hand bag. Meanwhile, Vanellope's having a good time driving with Raph, the penguins, Julien, Marlene and the turtles encouraging, instructing, warning and supporting her. Looking at the way she drove, Raph was really proud of her.

"Keep your eyes on the road!" Private's words kept repeating on Vanellope's head. Surely she did until she saw a red headed girl, which is not April, standing in the middle of the zebra crossing, throwing something out of her bag. Vanellope tried to step on the brake pedal but it doesn't work.

"Move lady!" She shouted but the girl did not listen.  
"Can't you see a glitch driving? Do you have eyes?" Rafaela quickly snapped her anger thoughts away and glanced at the driver until Raph pushed her from the side, falling down on the ground.

"Vanellope! Get out of the car!" he ordered. The little girl started to panick as Donnie and Kowalski ran towards the car and helped Vanellope getting out of the car. Luckily, they pulled her out together as the car drove straight ahead.

"Freak!" Rafaela snapped, getting up and stormed off while Raph.. He just stared at her. She's like another April but tougher and aggressive like him. The way she looks at him but walks away, it felt like she's the bomb.  
KABOOM!  
"My car!" A man cried. Yep, that's what I meant.

New York International Airport

"We're here.." Camellia panted. She felt tired after a long flight and bickering Clarice.  
"Excuse me ma'am, are your last name is Richardson?" Felix asked.  
"Yes. Have you seen my worker Rafaela Litwak?"  
"I've seen her. She told us that you go to her dad's arcade store."

Outside

Clarice found Rafaela muttering while combing her hair aggressively.  
"Hello aunt." she greeted.  
"That freak and driver nearly killed me! Except that driver is a little girl.. From my favourite arcade game." Rafaela sighed, looking at her flashback when she was a little girl playing Sugar Rush in her dad's arcade store which is her all time favourite game until she was moved to the UK and lived there.

"What does that freak look like?" Clarice wondered, she remembered during the Hunger Force championship, she called Donnie a freak because of his disguise as Benjamin Franklin while Kowalski dressed as George Washington.  
"Green skin, green eyes, red bandana, has a scar on his shell.. I guess he's a turtle." Rafaela shrugged.

"Raph, are you okay?" They glanced at the two turtles trying to snap his brother. Clarice knew one of them.  
"Donatello. We have meet again." she thought, glaring at the tall turtle.  
"But this time, I'll win."

Author's note: Sorry for not updating this story for a month! I'm still having writer's block, school and tuition's slowing me down again and I'm busy with my other stories. But I'll promise to update this story every Thursday once it's finished. So Clarice has a grudge on both Donnie and Kowalski but how will they react if they reunite again? Bets, broken promises and more on the next chapter! Rate, review and Booyakasha!


	10. Gamer meets another gamer

While Donnie helped carrying Raph, he notice a girl with curly brown hair glaring at him. Who is she? Even Kowalski is looking at her.

"Leo, bring Raph back to the lair. I need to know about this mysterious girl." Donnie told. He met this girl somewhere but what does she want from him.

Clarice took another glance at both Kowalski and Donnie, they seem to look different when they're not in their disguises. She sense that they are very competitive just like her.

"Ko, we need to talk with that girl. She knows us but we don't know who she is and what she wants." The brunnete saw Donnie telling 'Smarty' while pointing at her.

"You don't know me?" she asked them, giving a glare, letting out a scoff.

"I am Clarice Richardson aka Pink Diamond aka The Best Gamer. Until you doofus won the two previous championships." she spoke in her British accent while the two animals stared at her angered cold brown eyes. They tried to remember what happened in the last five years until Donnie snap his fingers.

"I remember you! During the Hunger Force while my avatar is defeating Shell Shock's, I saw you throwing a fit when Prodigy defeated your avatar." he answered. Both Sheldon and Christina entered that championship but they didn't win. Donnie felt sorry for them.

"I heard you two are competing the Shirtless Ninjas game and this time" Clarice walked over them, leaning at the tall turtle face to face.

"I will win. Don't try to stop me." she backed away.

"And don't even bother me while I'm playing the game." Vanellope saw what happened so she tried approaching them.

"Hey!" she greeted while the others look at her.

"Who is she? Your child?" Clarice joked.

"Very funny, gamer." Kowalski glared at her. He hates it when someone jokes about him.

"I'm Vanellope." this made Rafaela's eyes became wide. Her favorite racer from Sugar Rush is in New York? How is that possible? She blinked one more time and Vanellope von Schweetz is real!

"Donnie, Leo wanted to see you back in the stinky sewers. And brainy, flat head wants you to be in the zoo for... A secret meeting." the little girl announced.

"Clari." Rafaela called.

"What is it?" Clarice asked, looking at her favorite aunt.

"Your sis wants ya to accompany her."

"Tell her I wanted to stay here. Just to keep an eye on that freaks."

Sewers

Donnie and Vanellope went back to the lair silently. He was mad that she says Stinky Sewers. Well it does stinks but he doesn't care about it.

"What took both of you so long?" They heard Leo ask.

"She.. came back." Donnie sighed. Neither of his brothers nor Splinter know who 'she' is and doesn't tell them about his rivalry with Clarice.

"Vanellope, you go meet Mikey while I need to have a talk with Raph." He informed.

"Hey Dudette! Wanna go prank Private in the zoo? I like him but I just want to have fun pranking the little guy." Mikey offered, waiting for an answer. The glitch responds with a nod.

Penguin's HQ

Kowalski climbed down the ladder as he saw Skipper, Private and Rico giving him the look.

"I know I've been out for some long time but that girl... She's here in New York." The smart penguin spoke.

"Let me guess, Doris?" Skipper asked.

"No! It's..."

Donnie's lair

"Pink Diamond/Best Gamer is Clarice Richardson. A 19 year old non-trustworthy, troublemaking girl I've ever met in two previous game championships. This year, Smarty, her and I are all competing the Shirtless Ninjas game so we can enter the championship and win the title of best gamer." Donnie explained to Raph who's the only one he can tell his secret.

"So you're DNA Donnie all along? I expect him to be undorkish. After I save this red headed girl.. well not April! If you know what I mean. This girl is like.. a mirror. We both have a same personality... But she hates me and called me a freak. To be honest, I'm starting to like her." Raph explained.

"I'll keep your secret and you'll keep mine. So, how did you feel when Vanellope drove the car which end up crashing to someone's car?" Donnie tried to change the subject so his brother can get comfortable with it.

"She's awesome. My V grew up so fast even if we just met. I think she still misses the Wreck-It guy."

Central Park zoo

While Skipper and Rico trained outside, the lieutenant explains Private about his other side which is Smartywalski.

"Keep this as a secret please? I'll let you watch Lunacorns all day." He begged.

"So you, Donnie and that Clarice girl are mortal enemies? But why didn't you two talk about it when we're around with the turtles?" Private asked.

"It's a very long story. But I will tell you right now. It all started with a game." Kowalski began his flashback.

(Flashback starts)

While the ten year old scientist tries to write something on the board after he wrote facts about science and mathematics over 5 boards, he decided to have a break by taking a sip of coffee. He was in New York to explore what are the landmarks, history and others. He waddled outside and saw a video game DVD that says Black Hole, his eyes had gone stars truck over it but how much does it cost?

Five year old Donatello was busy reading a book while his brothers starts to train in the dojo. He wanted to ask Splinter if he can go outside but his master refused so he kept asking the same question and promise that he can be a good son to him. Still, there are denials until the day before Halloween, the mutant rat saw Donnie playing the first Black Hole game and reached to 30 Levels. So he accept his permission to go outside but also warns him to not cause trouble and stay in the shadows.

8 year old Clarice started her third grade school in St Mary Roman's Catholic School. After her first exams, her parents bought her a T Box 240 game console that comes in a controller and a Black Hole DVD game. She ended up playing it until she reached to level 30 so she can proceed to the championship.

(Flashback interrupts when Private screams)

"It's.. It's.. A brain!" The young penguin ran outside, screaming when he saw a Kraang chasing him which was part of Mikey and Vanellope's prank. Kowalski has to wait until Private comes back so he can finish the rest of his story which Donnie explains it to Raph and Clarice telling it to Rafaela.

Author's note: **This is not a cliffhanger! It's a flashback interruption so I'll continue it on the next chapter**. So Private and Raph knew Donnie and Kowalski's game side but what if the secrets exposed? And will Ralph, Felix and Tamora (Caulhon) find Vanellope after the trip to Mr. Litwak's arcade store? Rate and review to find out!

P.S: Sheldon and Christina are the characters from the movie Best Player so I just made a little reference of the TV movie.


	11. How the gamers meet

Continuation of the flashback

After 30 levels passed, the young scientist decided to take a short break from gaming. Wiping his sweat away, he never felt this side of him before. Energetic, very competitive, aggressive and cocky at the same time just like the turtle and the British brunette. If the penguin can finish his assignment, he might have a week off to participate in the championship.

"And remember to always stay in the shadows." Splinter reminded.

"Hai Sensei!" Donnie agreed.

"Do not meet strangers."

"Hai Sensei."

"Everyone-" he saw his younger son left the lair. Young Donatello opens the manhole cover, jumping out and closed it.

After the exams have passed, the Richardson family decided to have a vacation in New York. Clarice can't wait since the venue of the championship is in that country. While their parents had some urgent business, they told the 11 year old Camellia to keep an eye on Clarice if she gets in trouble.

Unfortunately, she can't find her younger sister. Meanwhile, Kowalski tried to pick a costume so the contestants won't freak out that a penguin participate in this event. After picking out a black shirt, blue jeans and black glasses inspired by the late Steve Jobs, the strategist accidentally bump into a young mutant turtle.

"I'm so sor..." Kowalski looked up at Donnie's appearances. Egg shaped green head, brown eyes, a gap between his teeth, it looks so humanoid!

"I should be the one to say sorry. Sensei said I shouldn't be talking to strangers like you." Donnie apologized.

"Well I'm no stranger to you. My name is Kowalski. What about you strange mutant reptile?" Kowalski asked.

"I'm Donatello but you can call me Donnie and I'm a turtle. Mutant actually." They saw someone dropping a pack of cans.

"Oh my gosh!" That someone was actually Clarice. She was shocked when seeing two young animals talking to each other. Aren't they belong in a zoo?

"Human! We've been seen. Hide!" Both of them ran away.

During the championship

"Good luck sweetheart!"

"It doesn't matter if you win or lose, at least you've experience something."

"Break a leg." The Richardson family advised Clarice who felt nervous. She was in this place where gamers compete with each other until one will win. There are 5 gamers competing. Her, DNA Donnie, Brainiac Kowalski, Shelby and the nerd girl which other players forget her name.

As she walks up onto the stairs, she was ready to do this until she saw the two animals again. Why are they participating this game? Have they play it before?

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the Black Hole championship. The last player who won was Shellshock. Now this year, Pink Diamond, DNA Donnie, Brainiac Kowalski, Fierce yet Lovely and the Pom girl competing against each other until one will win the title as the next champion and best gamer." The host announced.

"So that's their names! Donnie and Kowalski. But which one is who?" Clarice thought while grabbing a white game controller with her hands when her avatar, who is a lady ninja which looks similar to Prodigy's, appears. Meanwhile after a short introduction of the two animals, Kowalski's avatar defeated Shelby's and Donnie's defeating the nerd girl's one causing both of them to leave the game.

The crowd kept cheering and taunting the three remaining gamer's usernames. The rivalry strarted to grow for the three. Clarice puts on her game face on as she uses the controller very quick and fast so she can defeat either Donnie or Kowalski or maybe both but her avatar disappeared causing the brunette to leave the championship. She couldn't believe it!

"Oh Pink Diamond's out of the game! But there's still a chance for her to compete again in the next championship but until now, don't give up." The host advised her who nodded but she felt upset on the inside.

"Only two gamers are still struggling to win that title. Who will win? DNA Donnie or Brainiac Kowalski?"

(Flashback ends)

"Too make the long story short, Smarty won." Present Donnie ended his explanation to Raph.

"So you did go outside when you're 5. Now I know why. I'm gonna meet V for a while." Raph saw Vanellope appearing behind him.

"Gotcha!" He grabbed her and placed her on his lap.

"Living outside the game rocks!" Vanellope said.

Penguin's HQ

"That was only 10 years ago. But in the next 5 years, when I was 20, Donnie's 10 and Clarice is like.. 13, I changed my username to Smartywalski since Donnie called me one after I won the Black Hole championship. That's how I got my nickname and the three of us compete again in the Hunger Force competition with Prodigy and Shellshock but unfortunately that monstrous turtle won." Kowalski explained and let out a grunt.

"Smarty?" Private laughed.

"You can laugh all you want." Kowalski muttered.

Mr. Litwak's arcade store

Both adults can't take anymore of the three video game character's argument, bickering and cluelessness. After reaching the arcade store which is closed, Rafaela took out her dad's spare key and unlock the door, opening it.

"We're here." She assured them to enter.

"Ralph look! Our game." They saw Felix ran into the Fix-It Felix Jr. game which a note that says Out Of Order due to Wreck-It Ralph game jumps to Heroes Duty and Sugar Rush.

"Is that Turbo guy crashed your game too?" Both Felix and Ralph glanced at Rafaela. She knew about Turbo. When she was young and saw someone playing the Turbo game, she didn't like it at all. Why did her dad put this game in the first place? But after finding out that the people left that game to play another one, the red headed girl also sense that Turbo is getting jealous so he interrupt the other game causing it to become out of order.

"No. I game jump my way out to become a good guy but I ended up wrecking a little girl's dream." Ralph sighed.

"But first, how do we get in?" Caulhon asked.

"Interesting question. Either I scan all of you into the Sugar Rush game or.. I don't know." Camellia shrugged making her co-worker facepalming.

"You're supposed to be a genius! Why aren't ya?!" Rafaela yelled.

"Calm down! I need time to think. Have patience." Camellia yelled back.

Turtles' lair

"Hey Raph." The hot head turtle looked at Vanellope when both of them laid down on the bed, looking at the ceiling.

"Are you and the turtles going out again tonight?"

"Yea but I don't." Weird! Usually, Raph is always with the turtles but this time, he's starting to act strange around Vanellope and the girl that he saved.

"Why?" The gltich asked. Is something hurting him or what?

"Cause you and I, were going out. Both of us."

"Cool! Where we goin?"

Penguin's HQ

"Men, we are going out with the turtles again. But this mission is different, we're defeating those brain maniacs named the 'Kraangs' with their evil scheme. Blowhole better no be involved." Skipper announced and hearing someone muttering.

"Kowalski, something wrong?" He asked, eying at his lieutenant.

"Nothing sir." Kowalski lied. After the rest of them left, he ran into his lair to play the game.

Author's note: Now that you know how they started their gaming obsessions, will their rivalry last long? Where will Raph and Vanellope go tonight? Rate and review!


	12. New car, new mission

Hanging out with friends

"Where are we going again?" Vanellope asked.  
"Well Casey told me that he bought a car for you and we're gonna clubbing." Raph answered while riding his bike.  
"Yeah I know some clubs is for 21+ but there's one where people don't care if you're mutant or not, they only do when you're havin' a good time and no underaged drinks." He explained.

Penguins and turtles (minus Raph)

While they're climbing, Mikey starts humming to an Olympics theme which Donnie got irritated but the youngest turtle think it is appropriate for him.  
"Alright young Private. It's your turn." Skipper assured the young penguin as he climbs up to the window, opening it, revealing the Kraangs wearing a human costume while looking at him.

"Aaah! I got to wash my eyes after this!" Private screamed while closing the window.

April's Apartment

"Hey V." Casey greeted.  
"I called her V, you call her Vanellope or.."  
"Miss von Schweetz." Vanellope interrupted Raph with a giggle.  
"You said there's a new car for her! Where is it?" he demanded.  
"Right. Cover her eyes." They all went to the basement as the turtle covers the little girl's eyes while walking.

"Can I see it now?" she begged, feeling impatient. She can't wait to see what the new car looks like. She hoped that it was a super cool one so she can show it to the other racers from Sugar Rush if she can get back to her game. And how will Taffyta will react about that?

"Here it is!" Raph uncovered Vanellope's eyes revealing a small brown car with candy sprinkles on top, the colour of the wheels are peppermint green with white circles on the outer wheel, leathered pink seats, a picture of a lollipop, number 1 and a signature that says made by Raphael and V.

"It's beautiful." Vanellope commented, rubbing the car door.  
"Thank you!" she hugged the turtle tightly. Raph has never been hugged before other than his brothers, this little girl really liked the gift that him and Casey made for her. After a short hug, Vanellope let go of him.

"No problem." He replied.  
"Bye Mister!" She waved goodbye at Casey as she drove her new car while Raph rode his bike.

Back to the turtles and penguins

"It's so beautiful. Scientifically speaking-"  
"If you loved it so much more than video games and April, why don't you just marry it?" Kowalski interrupted Donatello who was busy staring at a Kraang portal.  
"Will you Donatello take this portal to be your bride?" Mikey joked causing him and the smart penguin to snicker while Donnie who is not amused about it.

"So what do the Kraangs do?" Skipper asked, observing the view of the place.  
"They kidnap scientist and mutate them into something." Leo answered.  
"Not kind of Blowhole's plan. Maybe Hans, Savio, Clemson, Officer X or others?" the leader penguin thought. As they continued walking, someone is watching them. No, not Karai but a brunette in a pink trench coat and fedora hat.

Taking out a white small binoculars, she spotted Donnie and Kowalski bickering each other about who will win the game. As usual. But what is so special about finding the weird floating brains that mutates scientist?  
"TCRI? Interesting." She thought, smirking.

Raph and Vanellope

"This is awesome! Woohoo!" Vanellope exclaimed as she tried out her new car which is fast and furious.  
"Well Lightning McQueen, here we are." Raph pointed at a club with a green neon sign which says 'Kids are allowed but not alcohol, smoking an etc.'. As they entered, they saw people dancing, drinking and talking to each other while the DJ plays Beauty and the Beat by Justin Bieber ft Nicki Minaj.

"I don't know how to dance." Vanellope looked down in embarrassment. She knew racing but not dancing.  
"Neither do I." Raph agreed.  
"But I do sometimes. Maybe I can... uhh.. Teach ya?"  
"Cool!" the turtle starts to do a simple dance while Vanellope followed his moves.

"Does your dad taught you these?"  
"Sensei? I don't think so. I only learned when I listen to upbeat songs or from Mikey. He's good at dancing." They did some hip-hop moves, pop lock mixed with the ninjutsu kata.  
"_In time, ink lines, racers couldn't get on my incline  
Sugar Rush, it's mine, nine little letters, on a big sign  
Raphael-lo, you know I'mma hit 'em with the ego  
Buns out, we know, but you gotta keep an eye out for Leo_" Vanellope rapped making Raph feeling annoyed and laughed at the same time.

"You danced better than me." the little girl giggled.  
"Oh really? Catch me if you can." she ran off as the song changes to I Found You by The Wanted.  
"I'm gonna get ya." Raph started to chase her.

Turtles and penguins

"We did it!" the penguins, Leo, Donnie and Mikey cheered along with Leatherhead after defeating the Traang. But the celebration won't last long as he got back up again causing the others to groan.  
"Aw man!" Rico grunted.  
"Won't this guy ever give up? We already beaten you!" Skipper yelled.

"Actually it's Leatherhead... What are you doing?" Mikey exclaimed while watching the mutant crocodile defeating the Traang again.  
"I may not meet you again but I have a step brother who lives in the sewers but he's in Central Park. Go tell him that I sent this message about the Kraangs and I loved him. Goodbye, my friends." Leatherhead informed before he and the Traang disappear into Dimension X.

"Leatherhead, No!" Mikey protested but it's too late.  
"Don't worry Michelangelo, atleast you still got me, your brothers, April and Casey. There's still a chance if Leatherhead will come back to see you again, but quite soon." Private told him.  
"You're right."  
"Guys, we should shut the portal down." Donnie interrupted. Before they do that, there are more Kraangs surrounded them.  
"Abort mission!" Skipper ordered until he saw someone kicked, punched and hit the alien brains aside.

"We have to go." Leo informed. Before they can, the person stopped them.  
"I came here to rescue all of you." Donnie and Kowalski recognised that British accent.  
"Brown curly hair and eyes"  
"Pink fedora hat and trench coat"  
"Black thight leggings, sunglasses and high heels."  
"Wait, you two know this person?" Skipper interrupted.

"Oh how rude of me! Hello! My name is Clarice Richardson but call me Clarice. I saw you passed out in that building or the TCRI thing so I decided to help you." Clarice introduced but Skipper wasn't sure if he can trust her or not.  
"Why are you spying on us?" Donnie questioned.  
"And how did you know about the TCRI?" Kowalski asked as both folds their arms (flippers for the penguin), glaring at her.

"I'm do not spy on you!" Clarice protested.  
"No time for arguing, we gotta get outta here!" they heard Mikey panic so they all went out.

Raph and Vanellope

"Where are ya?" the turtle thought, finding the little girl who's being plain sneaky on him until he accidentally bumped into Rafaela and spill her drink.  
"You again? Freak!" she shouted.  
"Hey I was sorry!" Raph apologised, running to find Vanellope again.

"I'm over here, grumpy turtle!" he saw Vanellope sticking out her tongue and make weird faces. Rafaela laughed at that part, it feels like Vanellope and 'grumpy turtle freak' are like Tom and Jerry except she's a human while he's a mutant. Maybe this 'freak' is not bad at all.  
"Gotcha!" Raph caught Vanellope until he got distracted by Rafaela who was dancing alone.  
"Raph! Raph?" Vanellope waved her hand up and down at him thinking that he saw a cockroach on his nose.

"She's hot." he began drooling.  
"Well, if you liked her, go tell her!" she pushed him to the stage as he got nervous. He grabbed the mic as he began to sing Nathan Skyes' part in the third verse.  
"_I said, people  
We're all looking for love tonight  
But sometimes we can't see it  
We're all blinded by the light  
And we all get low, all get low  
Searching for that piece of mind  
Just when I have given up  
Looking for some kind of sign_" Everyone was shocked, even Rafaela.

"_That's when I found you, you, you  
I found you, you, you  
I found you, you, you  
I found you, you, you_" he starts pointing at her and continued singing.

Outside

"I'm not sure if I can trust you, spy."  
"But I'm not really a spy! My older sister is!" Leo can't take anymore of Skipper and Clarice's arguments since they've gone out.  
"Okay that's enough! Skipper, I know that you don't trust spies but maybe this girl will help us. Besides, she's not that bad." he told the commando penguin.  
"She is." both leaders glared at Donnie and Kowalski.

"Fine." Skipper sighed.  
"You can help us on our mission but I've got my eye on you." he pointed at his eyeballs and Clarice.  
"I wonder how's Raph and Vanellope." Mikey thought.

Speaking of them

"You're not so much of a freak." Rafaela was impressed by Raph's singing.  
"I'm tired." Vanellope yawned.  
"It's only ten." she pointed at everyone who already left the club.  
"Fine! We're going back to the lair." Raph muttered.

"I guess I'll go and meet my friend's sister." Before the red headed girl left, Vanellope stopped her.  
"You can go too." Weird! Splinter doesn't like it if strangers come to the lair and disturb him but since he's on a trip...  
"Hop in!" They all entered the manhole cover.

"Well, time for us to go. We'll talk to Rodger about the message." Skipper informed while the other penguins (excluding Kowalski who kept muttering , 'only two days left') groaned.  
"See you on the next patrol night." Leo and Mikey waved them goodbye as they left to go back to their HQ in the Central Park zoo.  
"I should be going too." Clarice told them and left.  
"It's on." Donnie thought.

Author's note: The mission that the turtles and penguins are in was based on the TMNT episode T.C.R.I. Also, I just made some changes on my daily updates. From now on, this story will be updated every Monday. I do not own the songs, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Penguins of Madagascar and Wreck-It Ralph! I only own my OC's, the Shirtless Ninjas championship and the club. Rate and review!


	13. The villains ultimate plan

The villain's ultimate plan

Sugar Rush

"They what?!" King Candy exclaimed in disbelief after two of his henchmen told him that Ralph, Felix and Caulhon had escape to the outside world.

"I believe so, sir." Wynchel replied.

"Take me to the 'New York' so I can.." King Candy suddenly glitched into Turbo as Wynchel and Duncan realized that their king is actually a virus racer called Turbo which everyone in Game Central Station should be warned.

"Destroy them." Turbo sadistically cackled as he ran to his car and drive the way out from Sugar Rush to Game Central Station, entering the exit sign transporting to somewhere. Not even the Surge Protector can stop him.

Litwak's arcade store

"This is useless! We can't just sit all day doing nothing except waiting for her to bring us back to our game!" Ralph got up from sitting next to Sugar Rush, looking at a picture of Vanellope racing on the left side of the game console, after loosing his patience.

"Hold on. I just finished making a machine that scans an object right through the computer or an arcade game. I hope it works. The last time I invent a really bad one was a self-destruct bomb when Kady accidentally threw it during our mission." Camellia explained while holding a hand mirror sized scanner with a screen, buttons and antenna attached to it. Also, a wire that is connected at the back of the Fix-It Felix Jr. game console and a cable from an Apple MacBook is attached to the scanner.

"Let's try.. This one." She grabbed a half bitten green 'granny smith' apple on the counter as she scans the whole fruit, typing a location on the MacBook, pressing 'Scan' and it disappears.

"Where did it go?" Felix asked, feeling amazed at the work of Camellia's latest invention.

"Check at your game now." she assured. Felix approach to his game, taking out the 'Out of Order' sign and looked at the apple appearing in the screen.

"It works!" He exclaimed in happiness.

"You, use that thing so I can be in Heroes Duty." Caulhon ordered.

"But I'm not su-"

"Do it, brainy!" Camellia sighed after the blonde sergeant interrupted her protest. She unplugged the wire of the Fix-It Felix Jr. game console and plugged it into Heroes Duty.

"But... We're supposed to find-"

"You're on your own. Work your machine!" The brunette scans Caulhon, typing the name of the game console in her laptop and press scan as the sergeant disappears.

"Tamora, wait!" Felix protested but his crush (who left him again after saying that she's a dynamite girl which brung back memories of her and her husband who end up getting eaten up by a Cy Bug) already went back to her own game.

"I'm still here. Let her do her own work. Thanks for showing us your new tool." Ralph thanked Camellia who nodded back.

"Come on. We have to go find Vanellope."

Sewers

"RAPHAEL!" The three people had woken up from Leo's yelling.

"You brought a stranger to a lair and both of you slept with her?" He questioned, feeling his temper rising.

"It's only one night, I swear." Raph protested while Vanellope rubbed her eyes and Rafaela threw a pillow at Donnie thinking that he was her co-worker, Camellia.

"I'm not a mornin' person so stop wakin' me up, boss!" Rafaela muttered, shutting herself to sleep again.

"Mikey, you go entertain Vanellope, Donnie, bring the girl to April's Apartment while I will have to deal with Raph again." Leo ordered and let out a sigh.

"I hope the penguins will know about Leatherhead's step brother."

Central Park zoo

The penguins opened the manhole cover, Private was the first one to go down because Skipper orders with to, Rico was next, then Kowalski and finally their leader who was the last one to jump. Since Leatherhead had told them from the previous mission, his step brother will help for the next one.

"Roger!" Skipper called while looking around the sewers. Nothing respond.

"Come out." Private ordered but still not even a single sound from the American alligator.

"Your step brother has a message for you." Immediately, the excited Roger came out from the sewer river causing the little penguin jumped a little.

"Leatherhead? As in my step brother?" He asked, a smile appeared in his face.

"Yeah that one. He wanted to give you this message that he has gone to Dimension X, he loves you (not in a homo way) and about the Kraangs." That's when Roger started to freak out. Unlike his step brother after someone mentions the K word he lost control, grab someone's face and shack him like a rag doll, Roger was very calm but he started to scream and ran in circles while grabbing Kowalski by the face, shaking him.

"Oh come on! Don't tell me you two have a lot in common and liked to grab a nerd's face and shack him like a toy!" Kowalski yelled.

"Roger, please calm down." Private confronted but the alligator couldn't stop panicking.

"What exactly happened to you two when you saw the Kraang?" Skipper suggested as Roger stop screaming and let go of Kowalski's face.

"Thank you!" He mumbled, wiping his face with his flippers in disgust.

"When both Leatherhead and I were babies" Roger began his flashback.

"Two boys found us in the pet shop as one boy who's a punk rock rebellion type of kid brought Leatherhead to his new home, another one who's quite a pacifist like me brought mine. When my owner showed me his parents, they agreed to keep me as long as I didn't do something bad.

After that, he called his friend who's Leatherhead's owner, stating that his parents allow him to keep me unfortunately for the other guy, he never told his parents so they have to keep a secret between them and us. By us, I mean Leatherhead and I. But one day, his owner's parents discovered him and flushed the baby alligator down the toilet into the sewers.

The owner was extremely upset with them. Mine broke down crying so I had to do the right thing, flush myself down the toilet-"

"Can we skip the history part and start explaining how the two of you meet the Kraangs?" Skipper interrupted, feeling bored after a very long story of Roger and Leatherhead.

"I was going to. After I flush myself to the toilet, both of us were in the sewers. We talked a bit until the scary creepy brain-like aliens called the Kraang found Leatherhead and took him back to their home dimension (leaving me all alone in the sewers but he told me that he will be back so I stayed), where they performed mutagen experiments on him. They changed him into an intelligent but monstrous mutant.

After he broke free, he escaped back to his own dimension in New York and stole the power cell, The Kraang got mad as chased and hunted him to get the power cell back, and eventually cornered him in the sewers under New York City. We reunited again, I ask him what happened to him and he answer me that he got mutated by the Kraangs as he starts to explain who they are.

While the Kraangs found us, Leatherhead refused to surrender the power cell and defeated many of the Kraang-droids in battle, but was subdued by electrocution. That was only six months ago." Roger ended his explanation. Just before the penguins could say anything, Marlene appeared behind their backs.

"Guys! April's here." She announced.

"She wanted to bring you to the turtles' lair." This brought up the penguin's attention.

"Can I come?" Roger pleaded.

"No." Skipper refused.

"Please."

"Not even a chance."

"Can I at least meet Leatherhead's new friends? Please! I'll do anything." Finally, the leader penguin let out a sigh.

"Fine!"

New York

"Yes! I did it.. What's this?" King Candy looked at the Foot Clan headquarters as he hears sounds of arguing and yelling in that building. He wasn't sure if he wanted to enter or drive somewhere else. But he decided to listen to the conversations.

"Those turtles shall pay for what they've done."

"And those pen-gyu-ins from the last mission with Parker. I heard that they and those turtles that you speak of join forces and fought... Rats and Aliens." Turtles, penguins, 'Parker', rats and aliens? Those two voices are villiains?

"That must be it." King Candy thought, knocking the door until...

"I want candy,

I want candy (you know what I want)

I want candy (let's go)" He got really embarrassed that he should've changed the alarm in his car. Even the villains heard it too.

"I could've changed it to Sugar Rush." He face palmed, walking towards his car, switched off the alarm and went back to knock the door but one of the Foot Clan opened it for him. King Candy was surprised when he entered the building seeing an army of ninjas stood beside and several pictures about Orku Saki's history.

"Xever, Bradford." Shredder called his two mutated henchmen.

"I'm sorry sir! That's my daughter in law." Baxter apologized, getting up from his seat, picking up the phone and walked out while King Candy saw him.

"And who is that?" He glanced at the dolphin who's staring at him.

"Hello everyone! I'm-"

"This is a secret meeting for us villains on-"

"I'm also a villain." The king interrupted Shredder who cut him off before.

"If you really are a villain, why are you look so... well dressed and good?" Blowhole asked.

"Oh my god! Francis, you can't just ask people why they're well dressed and good." Fishface groaned.

"Fine, show us. Prove that you can be bad too." The dolphin challenged. King Candy nodded in agreement as he glitched into Turbo while everyone was surprised at it.

"Interesting, join us! To plan a revenge on those turtles and... flightless birds." All of them did an evil laugh except for Karai who wasn't in a mood right now. In fact, she's the only girl who attended this secret meeting.

"I'm back!" Baxter came back as everyone looked at him.

"Did I miss that debate again with them?" He pointed at both Blowhole and Fishface while shook their heads in disagreement.

Author's note: I made a Mean Girls reference in this chapter. Guess which part is it? And also I'm truly sorry for not updating this story for how many weeks or months. I lost inspiration while writing it until I read a TMNT fanfic called TMNT Miwa Chronicles on this site which is really good. You should check it! Also, rate and review!


End file.
